You Run Through Me
by hisnamewithfiire
Summary: She was a long kept secret but was it for her safety or theirs? The secret it out. Chase is back. Lives are in danger. Love is screwing everyone up in the mix of it. Betrayal Sex Using. Can't think of anymore ominous words to describe it. Read&Rev.People!
1. The Secret

You Run Through Me

The Secret

The four remaining sons of Ipswich sat in a circle in the basement of the old house. Gorman studied them wearily, concern clearly etched in his expression. These boys were his responsibility now. He had seen what they went through when the fifth son tried to destroy them and he knew they weren't out of the woods yet, even though things had been fairly uneventful for the past four months.

"Soooo what's the problem Gorman? Why'd you call us all here?" Reid asked lightly.

"I-I have to tell you something. Something very important and you have to listen to it with level heads." Gorman said steadying himself against the wall.

"What's the problem?" Caleb asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong. The stubborn old man wasn't acting like himself.

"Chase, may not be dead." The boys all 'awed' in unison, Tyler smiled,

"Gorman, man, why'd you get us all worked up like that? Of course he's dead. My boy Caleb here did him in!" He turned to Caleb and offered him a high-five. Caleb returned the gesture though not as enthusiastically. He wasn't to quick to decide everything was just over. Even if Pogue was healed and finally over Kate's death. Even if he wasn't seeing Darklings any more, Sarah no longer suffered from strange nightmares, and he no longer felt it when someone was using…three more ascensions had come and passed smoothly, and still Caleb felt alert. He felt as if he could still feel Chase's essence around him and he tried to tell himself that those were just his misty remains, floating around long after his death but he wasn't so sure.

"I'm serious. You boys have to listen to what I'm saying with LEVEL heads. I know you all think you're untouchable now but you're far from it. What happened with the fifth son should have been a rude awakening not a reassurance!" Gorman pleaded.

"Alright, alright. We'll listen. State your case." Pogue answered, shutting the others up.

"Although I know that you are very powerful now Caleb, and I know that you fought long and hard with Chase, the way you described his death…it just wasn't convincing to me. Every single other son in history has left behind a body, even ones that died supernaturally. And the form that you used to kill him should have left remains. I may not have powers but I can feel something brewing. I can tell something evil is out there, and I think that Chase may be it. It's perfectly plausible that he may have decided that you were too powerful for him to take and to have used his remaining strength to transport himself somewhere else to regroup. Or maybe he did die but then came back from the dead, his family does have a history of that does it not?"

"Okay, stop. Let's say you're right, Chase is alive. What's he going to do? I mean what can he do? After being defeated he's not gonna try the same thing again but what can he do to us?" Reid asked.

"I'm sorry to say that there are dark powers that can be called upon in desperation. There are dark forces that have yet to be used, more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"If that's true why wouldn't he have used them already?" Pogue asked.

"They have been long lost. They were not passed on through the generations because of their dangerous qualities. Chase's father would have told him everything he knew about them and he'd know that he would have to trace the families far back to France to find them, a difficult but not impossible task. Besides, they have the potential to kill the user, I'm certain Chase wouldn't have taken the risk before but now, he just might." Gorman paused but then continued, his voice laced with remorse, "We haven't the knowledge or the power to combat such powers."

"Then who does?" Caleb whispered.

"The source."


	2. The Proctor Progeny

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any pretty boys, only pretty girls…what the hell am I gonna do with THEM???_ **

**Hey so this is the second chapter. I really want to thank Marah and Dunamess for taking the time to read and review. I also want to address some things that you guys might be wondering about:**

**1) I know that my story seems like it's very similar to Marah's but I assure you that it wont as soon as I get into the plot. Hopefully by the end of this chapter, you'll already find it different. I'm going to make an effort to avoid having similar events and stuff.**

**2) I also realize that some people find fault with killing Kate off of the story. The reason why I did it is because I have three OC girls and it just gets difficult to really keep distinct personalities when there are so many girls around. I really didn't want to have to change the premise of the movie so drastically but I felt that it would make things soo much easier for me if I did so it was either Kate or Sarah and I chose to keep Sarah. I know this might seem cliché but I really just want to have fun writing it and I don't want it to get hard or become a chore. Hopefully this wont take away to much from the story's quality.**

**This chapter has kind of a light mood to it since I was in a weird mood when I wrote it…so go ahead and read and it would be nice if you review too. I always respond to reviews and I'm open to any criticisms, ideas, or even if you just want to discuss something. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh before I forget! I'm building a website were I can keep all of my fanfic, I post all of my chapters in there, sometimes a little bit later but I try to make a banner for every single chapter. So if you wanna read them there or even if you just want to go look at the banners (so you can have an idea of what the characters look like) I'll have the link in my profile. **

_"We haven't the knowledge or the power to combat those forces."_

_"Then who does?" Caleb whispered._

_"The source."_

**The Proctor Progeny**

"Who's the source?" Tyler asked.

"Well. The source comes from another family, a sixth family."

"ANOTHER family?? Geeze, they just keep popping up don't they? And every time they do it just cheapens it for the rest of us!" Reid exclaimed, clearly irritated.

"The fifth family, we didn't know hadn't died off. The sixth family however, was kept secret for a reason." Gorman countered. "The source is just that. It's the source or your power. It is the vessel that the power runs through. The source alone has more power than all of you put together. For this reason it was kept secret. The original families worried that the sons might become jealous of the source or try to get more power. Thus, the five families came to America but the sixth did not, or at least not until late in the last decade. The source has always known about you but you have never known about the source. This is the way it has always been kept, for if any thing should happen, it is said that the source will be the only one who can protect you or destroy you."

"And it was just never mentioned in the book??" Caleb asked.

"No. Doing so could put us all in danger. By mentioning the source in the book, the lineage could be traced and used to find out the source's whereabouts. You must understand, the source can protect you but you must protect the source for if a source should ever die without an heir, the sons will loose all their powers."

"How do you know this Gorman?" Caleb said cautiously.

"Your father. The secret was passed on to your father and when he got…sick, he told me so I could pass it on to you."

"Well, where can we find this guy then?" Pogue sighed and asked. Gorman wondered whether or not he should tell them that the source was a girl but then decided against it. He knew his boys, they would certainly get cocky and sexist and that was not the way to start off. He didn't need them to show up with pre-misconceptions just so that they could say something wrong and upset her, no they all needed each other right now and they couldn't afford to get to a bad start. Gorman decided things would run a bit smoother if they could just find out on their own.

"The source left France eight years ago and now lives in Manhattan."

"What should we do?" Tyler asked.

"I think it would be in your best interest to go find the source and talk." Gorman pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Caleb, "Here, this is the address." Caleb nodded and Gorman left.

"So what do you think about all of this?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know man, this source guy, he sounds dangerous. What if he tries to take everyone's powers instead?" Tyler mumbled with a fearful expression.

"Well, it's still better than being dead." Caleb said.

"So then we're going?" Reid said, standing up.

"You want to go now?" Caleb looked surprised.

"Yeah man, better late than never. We can take a train or something." Caleb nodded and they left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four beautiful, clean looking guys were standing outside of a beat up, disgusting apartment building.

"This is it?" Reid asked.

"This is the address." Caleb said, double checking the paper. "What were you expecting, an upper east side loft or something?"

"Nah, I wasn't expecting anything. Let's just get this over with." Reid hurried inside of the apartment building, wanting to get off of the street where they stuck out like a sore thumb. The others followed and went up the four flights of stairs until they reached apartment 36D. Caleb rang the doorbell twice and knocked.

"Well?" Tyler asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Must not be home."

"Ughhh." Reid was already annoyed.

"What, did you expect this guy sat at home all day and night in case we show up? It's nine thirty, Friday night, he's probably partying or at work or something." Pogue rationalized.

Caleb turned around and sighed, "Lets head back then."

"What? No way. I didn't waste precious hours of my day to come here for nothing!" Reid said stepping forward.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Caleb countered.

"I say we find out where we can find this guy." Reid took a stance in front of the door. Caleb realized what he meant to do and stepped in front of him.

"No. We are not breaking in, from what I'm hearing this guy isn't to be messed with, let's not do anything to tick him off."

"Then what do you want to do Caleb? You wanna just go home and wait for Chase to come and try to kill us?" Reid said taking a step closer to the door.

"Lets ask someone." Caleb quickly turned and jogged downstairs, luckily he caught someone getting their mail on the main floor.

"Hello, excuse me, do you know where we could find the tenant from apartment 36D?" The man he asked was tall, in his late thirties, with a beer gut.

The man smirked, "You mean Proctor? Works at the Cat Scratch Club."

"And where is that?" Pogue cut in. The man paused for a minute to search through his pockets for something, then he brought out match book advertising a club.

"Here, keep it." The man grunted as he left.

Caleb turned to Reid smugly, "See, no breaking and entering whatsoever." Reid gave him a sarcastic look and then grabbed the match book out of his hands and left, the others following.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just a ten minute walk later and they were inside what looked like a strip club on the edge of the meat-packing industry. It was large and dimly lit. There was a large stage with a few girls dancing and several tables nearby. Most of the clientel however stood, crowding around the stage to cheer on and almost harass the dancers.

This time Reid asked the questions as he went over to one of the waitresses, "Hey is there anyone working here named Proctor?"

The waitress looked confused for a second, "Proctor? Oh, you mean Triniti? She's on the stage."

They turned around and their mouths dropped to the ground. On stage was a beautiful. She had a small frame, toned muscles, and tan skin. She had long brown hair with blond and caramel highlights and dark eyes.(Basically lets say she looks like Jessica Alba) She was dancing on a stage. She wasn't stripping like the other girls but she was dancing very provocatively so it left about the same effect. She was wearing black, lacey underwear, black leather cowgirl-pant legs, a black leather bra, and was twirling around a lasso.(Out fit from Sin City)

For about ten minutes the sons all just stared mesmerized. Finally Pogue spoke, his gaze still transfixed on the girl, "This can't be. The Source can't be a woman."

"Why not? I sure prefer her over some guy!" Tyler said exasperated.

"It has to be her, she's the only Proctor that works at this club, besides I imagine it's not a very popular name." Caleb settled the argument.

They ordered some drinks and waited around until her dance was over. A few times her eyes had darted in their direction and she looked a bit uneasy, Caleb wondered if she could sense who they were. Eventually however, they snuck their way into a busy hallway in the back where they knew she would soon be emerging from her dressing room.

Sure enough, a few moments later, she came out this time her hair up in a messy bun and wearing black pants, a black tank top, sneakers, and a worn out jean jacket. She didn't notice them and just as Caleb was about to say something (the others were just staring again), a younger girl came up to her. This girl was tall and thin, but by her young face Caleb guessed she wasn't older than sixteen and by her clothing he knew she wasn't one of the strippers.

"Are you done for the night?" The girl asked, Triniti looked up and looked surprised for a moment, but her expression quickly turned to anger.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?" She scolded in a hushed tone.

"I came looking for you." The girl shrugged.

"How many times have I told you not to visit me at work. You don't belong here."

"Oh please! Stop acting like you're shielding me from the world! I know what you do, okay? I've always known!" For a moment it looked like the two girls were about to have a fight but Triniti calmed herself and asked more nicely,

"What do you need?"

"I'm hungry."

"Isn't there any food at home?"

"Oh yeah sure, when was the last time you went grocery shopping?" The girl responded sarcastically.

"Well I can't take you right now, I have to talk to these guys over here." She nodded her head indicating to the sons.

So she did know who they were.

They exchanged shocked looks.

The girl, however, just looked at them and rolled her eyes, "What, are you making house calls now?"

Triniti's eyes twitched for a second, proof that the comment had hit her, but she quickly put on a sarcastic façade and said, "Keep talking, and we're gonna find out just how long the human body can live on just water."

"Whatever. Can you just give me some money and I'll get it myself."

"No, I don't want you hangin' around this late."

"What's the problem, I do it all the time."

"Not alone you don't." Triniti said. She poked her head in one of the dressing rooms, Reid shifted in an effort to peek inside, but the younger girl noticed and glared at him and he stopped. Not without earning himself a few scoffs from Pogue and Tyler.

"Beth! Are you off yet?" Triniti called into the room.

"Yeah babe. I just finished up, why? You headin' out?" A voice answered.

"Yeah. Listen, can you take Cassie to eat something?" Triniti said, stepping back as a pretty, petite blond girl came out of the room.

"Sure. Hey, who are the boys?" She said winking at the sons.

"I'll tell you later."

Beth seemed to understand, "Ohhh. It's that thing isn't it. Okay then."

"Here," Triniti said as she counted out about a million singles from a huge wad in her pocket and handed them to Beth, "You should eat too, I think it's been a few days. Try to eat something healthy."

Beth took the money with a sweet smile.

"Okay, we wont be home late." She and Cassie skipped off.

"And by healthy I don't just mean green!" Triniti yelled after her.

She then turned to the four guys waiting behind her.

"Sorry about that, Son's of Ipswich, right?" They all nodded.

"I'm Caleb Danvers, this is Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms, and you are Triniti Proctor, I'm assuming?" Caleb said quickly.

"Well actually it's Sophie Triniti Proctor. I just kind of use my middle name as like a stage name. I guess we're going to need a place to talk so, if you'll follow me, I'll direct us to my apartment."

The boys thought it would be creepy to mention that they already knew where she lived so they quietly followed her lead…also none of them could speak, especially now that they had a great view of her behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They left through the back door of the club and were going down a dark alley when suddenly Sophie stopped.

"What's the--?" Caleb started but Sophie cut him off "Shhh!" She stood silently for a moment and then turned back to the group.

"Don't you feel that?" She asked. They all shook their heads.

"Feel what?"

"Somebody's using." Just at that moment, a dark figure leaped off of the top of a building and cut them off in the alley. All four sons of Ipswitch were flabbergasted, luckily they quickly recovered. Caleb grabbed Sophie's arm and pulled her behind him.

"Hey!" She shouted indignantly.

"Stay back Sophie, this guy is trouble." He fixed a glare on the guy in front of him, who simply smiled at him and mocked in a singsong voice, "I'm baaaaack."

Before Caleb could say anything Sophie tried to push past him. Pogue held her back but this only seemed to agitate her more.

"Get-get off of me!" Pogue let her go and she stood in front of him, next to Caleb. "I can handle myself, thank you very much. Hmph."

Caleb looked at her with a worried expression, "No really, this isn't safe for you. You don't know who he is."

The man who had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time smirked and observed the strange, feisty brunette.

"Oh let me guess, he's the Putnam brat? Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I knew he was here. What you think I normally walk down creepy alleys on my way home? I was trying to avoid him since he was waiting at the main entrance. In fact if it hadn't been for blondie here using so that he could see through my pants-yeah I saw that by the way-Mr. Collins wouldn't have been able to track us down." Caleb, who felt he couldn't be surprised anymore tonight simply raised his eyebrows at her, Pogue smacked Ried upside the head whilst Reid smirked, and Tyler just kind of stood there thinking and stuff.

Seeing that neither the sons of Ipswitch nor the infamous Chase Collins was going to speak, Sophie decided to continue, "He PROBABLY followed you all the way here. You SERIOUSLY couldn't sense him? He must've been using to be invisible or whatever. I mean wow, maybe you guys just aren't as powerful as I thought you were." She finished off. Now the boys looked as if their egos had been wounded but still had absolutely no idea what to say for themselves.

Chase who seemed to quickly be bored with the situation cut into the staring contest, "She's right you know, I followed you all the way here. And no, you wont be able to take me."

"You really want another round of this do you?" Caleb responded in a deep voice. "I thought you'd be sneakier."

"I am sneakier. In fact, you've all been watched by me unknowingly for the past few weeks. Except you, I don't know you." He added turning to Sophie with a smirk before continuing, "And I had a plan, a good plan, but this is just so much more fun. I figured I'd follow you a while and then attack you and kill you, you know, for the kicks."

"Well that's not very responsible of you, you've blown your cover." Pogue said sarcastically.

"Responsible? You're the ones who just picked up a hooker, I mean really I'd expect this from Reid but Caleb and Pogue? I'm disappointed." Suddenly, without warning, Chase threw an energy ball at Sophie. Before anyone could react Sophie's eyes flashed black and the energy ball stopped hovering on a few inches away from her. Once again Sophie managed to surprise everyone, this time even Chase.

"Woah now. What the hell was that?? You can't just go around throwing energy balls at people all willy nilly!! What if I had just been a poor defenseless girl?" Chase who was obviously caught off guard by this twist continued to bombard her with energy balls, all of them stopping inches away from contact. Sophie leaned on one leg and examined her nails during Chase's attack. By the time she had racked up twelve energy balls she gave an exhausted Chase a look of annoyance.

"Are you done or are you just going to kill yourself right here and now?"

"Who are you?" Chase choked out. Sophie snapped her head at him and all of the Energy balls went flying at him, pinning him to a wall.  
"Eh, I'd tell you if I felt like it but I don't. You must have someone who's helping you, right? Telling you all of those little secrets? Why don't you see if you can find out who I am on your own first?" She turned and signaled the sons to continue walking down the path they came from. She turned and walked behind them and managed to stop Chase's last feeble attempt to hit her. With out looking back she sent it careening towards him, only this time she allowed it to hit him.

The last thing Chase heard before he used all of his strength to disappear was the new girl, Sophie yell back to him, "And FYI I'm not a hooker, I'm an exotic dancer!"


	3. The Leader and the Dissident

**Disclaimer****: Not mine yadda yadda don't sue me yadda yadda**

**Hey guys! So it's the third chapter and I really want to thank Bloodvamp0116, Brrwsklly, and arosebyanyothername71591 for their reviews. Thank you soo much guys, seriously when you review it inspires me to write so here we are. Now this chapter is kind of going to be a filler because I'm using it just to get a few things established. Hopefully by the next chapter we can get the ball moving with the plot. I haven't posted this one on my webpage yet, I'm hoping to do it tonight if you wanna check, but the last two are there and so are two banners. There's some foul language in this chp. I really hope you enjoy it...seriously I have issues with dissapointment...**

_The last thing that Chase heard before he gathered his strength to disappear was the new girl, Sophie yelling back, "And FYI I'm not a hooker, I'm an exotic dancer!!"_

The Leader and the Dissident

Sophie's apartment was small and sparsely furnished. They entered a medium-sized room. One side of the room appeared to be a kitchen with a few basic things like a refrigerator, a sink, a few cupboards, and a small table. The other side of the room had a TV., pullout bed, and a small chest of drawers. There were two doors that the boys assumed led to a bathroom and another bedroom. The place was messy at best and a disaster area at worst. There were clothes, pillows, boxes, and random odd objects strewn across the entire apartment, except the kitchen, which was extremely tidy (the boys suspected this came from its lack of use).

"Sorry for the mess, I try to clean but it's just kind of hard to keep up with, you know?" She turned to the four sons of Ipswich who were uncomfortably standing in the edge of the room. None of them spoke so she assumed that either they didn't know or just weren't very talkative.

"Should I clean? I should clean." She mumbled to herself and tried to quickly gather everything she could to clear some space for them. She spied a few compromising objects such as underwear and quickly grabbed them into her arms, opening one of the doors and aimlessly throwing the pile into the dark room. She turned back. Yup better, but still nasty.

"Well umm…why don't you take a seat." She said waving to nowhere in particular. One of them…Caleb? Yeah Caleb, the leader-y guy, began to move towards her couch/bed. Afraid that Caleb might find more dirty clothes she stopped him, "Uhh in the kitchen. I think that would be nicer." Caleb merely uttered an apology and made for the kitchen as did the others. Sophie had forgotten how to be a hostess, honestly it had been a while since she's had to entertain guests. When she was younger her parents had made a big deal out of her learning proper edicate. Which fork is for what and how to make polite comments like 'ohhh that's a darling blouse' and 'itsn't this weather just lovely?'. Now she racked her memory for something useful. I should offer them something to eat or drink DUH!

"Umm ok so do you want something? I have umm…water…and someeee…ice. B-but I could ask Beth to pick something up." She said while searching her empty kitchen.

"No thank you, we're fine." Caleb assured her politely.

"Ok." Sophie leaned against the counter and looked at the four sons. Caleb took this as a hint that he should take over…wanting to be on friendly terms and less tense, he attempted some small talk.

"So ugh…that girl, um Beth…she lives with you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's me, her and my little sister Cassandra here. It makes the rent easier."

"Right."

"Yup."

"Does she…does she know? About you being the-the…"

"The source? Yeah, well she caught me using once and Cassie told her."

"Oh."

"Uh huh."

"So you're originally from France?"

"Yeah. I mean obviously all of our families have roots there and England but my family's been in France forever."

"When d'you come to America?"

"Well lets see I was nine so that'd be eight years."

"Wow."

"Umm…so is there something we should discuss? I mean with you coming to find me and all."

"Oh right, yeah. Well…"

"Chase is back." Reid interrupted, tired of dancing around the subject.

"Yes I know. Well, actually he never really died. Just escaped." Sophie didn't mention how she knew he was alive. That she could feel it, there was no need to tell them just how connected she was to them all.

"That would do it." Pogue snorted.

"Umm do you think he's trying to steal your powers again? Cause it seemed to me like he was more in revenge mode than devious plan mode."

Caleb sighed, "Yeah. We have it on good authority that he may be attempting to tap into some dark magic, probably to kill us." Sophie knew about the dark magic but tried not to give anything away in her expression…there was no need for her to create cause for alarm. Caleb continued, "That's why we came. We're not sure that we could combat that kind of magic, but we were told you could."

Sophie had a pained expression. "It's a bit more complicated than that. I don't know all the details. You see I wasn't fully trained by my mother, cause she died when I was very young. I mean I know how to do stuff but I'm afraid I don't know all of my powers. But you did the right thing in coming to me. Having me on your side will buy us a lot of time."

"How do you figure?" The most quiet one asked, Tyler, she assumed.

"Well, I made quite an impression so I bet he'll try and find out who I am. I'm not sure but I doubt that whomever he's getting all of this information from will know much about me if anything at all. When he finally finds out who I am, he wont be able to touch us because I'm so much more powerful. Also he can't kill me or he'll lose his powers since I don't have an heir."

"Or he'll try to impregnate you, take the child and then kill you." Reid added with a smirk that told that he was joking.

"Yeah and raise the child until she ascends at thirteen. Then after thirteen years of stringing me along he'll finally kill me?" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Or….?' Reid said signaling her to come up with a better idea.

"He'll probably try and get me to join his side, in which case I'll be able to stall even more if need be." The sons seemed satisfied by her answer.

"I don't want a repeat of last time, we need to stick together. It's because we were keeping secrets with each other and trying to stand alone all the time that so many people got hurt." Caleb said thoughtfully.

"Right. We'll be a team then and umm no secrets. I'll call you as soon as anything happens." Sophie answered a bit awkwardly.

"I don't think that's going to cut it, we need each other for protection. I don't feel comfortable with you so far away, alone."

"Caleb, I can take care of myself. Chase can't hurt me, I can control some of his usage."

"I don't know that. I don't know anything about these dark powers he's tapping into and you don't seem to know either. What if they work differently and you can't control them?"

"What are you suggesting then?"

"I want you to come to Ipswich." Caleb said in his I'm-the-leader-and-I'm-pulling-rank voice.

"That's ridicu-" Sophie was cut off by Caleb.

"Not just you, I want all of you guys to move into my house, just until this gets sorted out. If we're all together it will be able to keep everyone safe. You know how Chase works, he attacks everyone separately. I'll talk to Sarah about doing the same." Sophie gave Caleb the best evil eye she could to let him know she didn't appreciate his interruption. Jesus, he can't just decide important stuff like this FOR her!

"Caleb. I can't come to Ipswich, I have my own obligations."

"What obligations do you have that are more important than your life?" Reid scoffed.

"You say he attacks your friends when they're alone? Well then, I have my sister's life and Bethany's to worry about and-"

"They can come."

"AND I have school, I'm still in high school you kno-"

"You can transfer to Spenser. That's where we all go and this way we can watch you during the day too."

"AND I have a job I can't just leave, I have to pay for this apartment somehow you know, not all of us have our parents to pay for everythin-"

"Quit your job leave the apartment. You wont need money as long as you're with us and you can stay as long as you need." Caleb said in a final tone.

"No way. Nuh-uh. I won't have you paying for everything, believe me, I DON'T want a sugar daddy! I'm just fine where I am, so you can forget about-"

"You have no other choice."

"WILL you STOP INTERRUPTING me!?!?!?" Caleb sighed and gave her a silent 'go on'.

"Christ, you can't just make huge decisions for people you've just met. Maybe _they_," She pointed to the three other boys, "do everything you tell them to do, but I don't. SO don't go all deep-voice-stoic-leader on me, okay?"

"Hey! I do not do everything that he says, I just wanna save my ass!" Reid said indignantly. Sophie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't going to budge. She couldn't. For centuries the Source was kept hidden from the sons, they were kept separate. Sophie didn't know why this really was but she just felt like it was unsafe to live with a house full of them! And she didn't even want to admit to herself her deepest fear.

"I don't understand why you wont just come?" Caleb said angrily.

"I just…can't." Sophie ended lamely.

"We need each other's protection! Chase is definitely going to come after you and that will be bad if you're here all alone!" Pogue exclaimed.

"Well for one thing I…I…" The sons waited for a legitimate excuse. Just then the two girls from before came in with arms full of takeout.

"Ewww if you're going to make house calls please don't defile the SANCTITY of OUR home!" The young girl, Cassandra said scrunching up her nose.

The other girl, Bethany, looked up noticing the boys, "Hey what's this about house calls that I wasn't informed of. You know I could use the money too!"

Sophie gave an aggravated huff, "I DON'T make house calls! These are the Son's of Ipswich, they've come about something very important so if you don't mind-hey! I thought I said HEALTHY!!"

"You thought wrong." Cassie said quickly.

"I KNOW I said healthy."

"Well what does 'healthy' _mean_ anyway?" Beth said with air quotes.

"It _means_ not McDonalds!"

Cassie pulled a burger from one of the bags, "This alone had bread, meat, AND salad." She pointed each part out as she said it.

"Yeah, those are three VERY important food groups right there." Beth added, shaking her head liberally.

"Beth, you haven't eaten in days and the first thing you get is junk food?" Sophie asked, sifting through the bag to find something healthy.

"Ummm…I brought you a cookie?" Sophie narrowed her eyes at her but took the cook and shoved it in her mouth.

She turned back to the boys who were now all standing and allowing Beth and Cassie full access to the kitchen table. Tyler looked sympathetic, probably because of their living situation, Reid was eyeing the food, and Pogue and Caleb were looking as if they were still awaiting an answer.

"Well…like I was saying, I can't go because I…well I…well I just wouldn't feel comfortable making Beth and Cassie just give up their lives here and start over somewhere else…"

Beth looked up, "Oooh where?"

"They want us to come stay with them in Ipswich, Massachusetts." Sophie told her.

"Cool, road trip!" Beth said excitedly.

"No not just a road trip, they want us to quit work, give up the apartment, switch schools and _live_ in their house!"

"Can I bring my stuff?" Cassie said looking up from her food now.

"Yeah, you can bring everything." Caleb quickly said although he looked around the room with uncertainty.

"Fine, I'm in."

Sophie looked helplessly at her sister and her friend…she didn't think they'd be so compliant.

"Well, I guess it's decided." Sophie said sullenly.


	4. The Struggle Against Babysitters

**Disclaimer: No pretty boys for me...**

**Okay so I reread my first three chapters and I know htey kind of suck...anyways I'm in the process of picking out the types of parts that suck and don't suck so that I can tailor my writing to what you guys will enjoy better. I decided to put in this chapter so you can get a feel of everyone's personalities and some of the types of interactions. I want you to get to know the OCs because they have three very different personalities, which are based on some of my friends and I.**

**This is the fourth chapter, please read and review, if you don't like something or if you do let me know because it will help me to make the next part better. **

**I had my friend read the first three chps and she said that there are a lot of random sentences in there that aren't needed, so I might get rid of a few and change some because I realize you guys aren't stupid and don't need to be told everything.**

"_They want us to come stay with them in Ipswich, Massachusetts." Sophie told her._

"_Cool, road trip!" Beth said excitedly._

"_No not just a road trip, they want us to quit work, give up the apartment, switch schools and live in their house!"_

"_Can I bring my stuff?" Cassie said looking up from her food now._

"_Yeah, you can bring everything." Caleb quickly said although he looked around the room with uncertainty._

"_Fine, I'm in."_

_Sophie looked helplessly at her sister and her friend…she didn't think they'd be so compliant._

"_Well, I guess it's decided." Sophie said sullenly._

**The Struggle Against Babysitters**

Bethany gasped as they pulled up to Caleb's house.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" She jumped out of he car the second it slowed down enough and ran the rest of the way up the long drive way. She stared up at the monstrous building she would soon called home and then rolled around in the grass for a bit. The others laughed as they parked and began to unload the hummer.

"For such a huge car, you really can't fit much in it…" Cassie grumbed as she put all of her weight into yanking her duffle bag out of the trunk. Tyler looked miffed and Caleb chuckled, helping her out.

Beth ran up to them, "God do you know how long it's been since I've seen a patch of grass that wasn't unsanitary or occupied by a hobo?"

"Well that's something you'll see a lot of in Ipswich…grass. It's exciting really." Tyler answered sarcastically.

Beth beamed, "And why didn't you tell me you lived in a castle?" She stretched out her arms and began to spin around, her face turned towards the sky, as if she was trying to soak up as much sunshine as possible.

"Ooooh!" Beth ran up to the group as if she just remembered something extremely important. "Does your house have a name?"

"What?" Caleb asked completely taken aback and giving her a full on 'are you crazy' look.

"Oh you know how really really big houses…manors and stuff have names. Like Rose Red!"

"No, we never named it."

"That's silly, I think it's big enough."

"Well feel free to name it if you like." He said as he shouldered a large suitcase.

"I don't know if I like this." Cassie muttered.

"What's the problem?" Tyler asked walking with her, both carrying boxes.

"It's all the trees. I hate trees. Do you know how easy it is to hide in foliage like that? And plus you're miles away from another house, it's like an ivitation for an ax murderer to come in the middle of the night!"

"You're a tad paranoid, aren't you?" Tyler laughed.

"Maybe a tad." Sophie scoffed behind her as she struggled with a particularly heavy box.

"Umm Reid sweety?" Sophie said softly. Reid was at her side in a moment.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Do you think you could help me with this box?"

Reid eyed the box suspiciously, not wanting overwork himself (yeah, right!). "What's in it?"

"I think there's a lamp, an alarm, a stereo…" She saw Reid's face and decided he needed an incentive, "And you know…underwear." Reid perked up instantly and graciously took the box, huffing under it's weight.

"There better be a lot of underwear…and bras…and naked pictures…and sex toys in here." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Sophie asked beside him.

"I'm glad to help."

"Right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After an hour they finally managed to bring everything inside. It had taken all of her will power to keep Sophie from just zapping everything inside…it would be so easy…so harmless. She decided not to for the sake of the boys…she didn't want to set a bad example for them…at least that's what she told herself.

They were now all eating sandwiches around the kitchen counter.

"Sorry we don't have a proper dinner, my mom wasn't feeling up to leaving her room today and I guess she let our maid go home for the day."

"That's okay, is your mom sick?" Sophie asked casually. She noticed that Caleb got visibly tense.

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry." She truly was, she could tell it was a sore subject for Caleb and she empathized with him.

Beth suddenly appeared at the back door.

"Your backyard is AMAZING!" She turned to Cassie, "He's got an inground pool, it's GINORMOUS!"

Everyone laughed.

"Finally a proper place to tan, in our old apartment, Soph and I used to have to lay out on the roof of the building." She continued.

Cassie nodded in agreement, "At least you wont have to worry about the neighbors seeing you naked anymore."

Caleb blushed profusely and began to busy himself with straightening the napkins, Pogue choked on his sandwhich, Tyler chocked on his soda, and Reid gawked. Sophie blushed and cleared her throat at the silence.

"You sun tanned on the roof of a building in Manhattan _naked_??" Reid said incredulously, his voice cracking.

"Strippers can't have tan lines silly goose!" Beth answered while trying to fish an ice cube from her cup.

"That's indecent exposure, how have you not been arrested??" Tyler asked.

"Have you seen where we lived? The cops didn't seem to mind." Beth joked, now crunching on the ice loudly.

"And do _you_ partake in this illegal act of nudity?" Reid asked Sophie.

"Ha! Wouldn't YOU like to know?" Reid smirked at her response.

"So where are our rooms?" Cassie cut in.

"Oh I'll take you now if you're done eating." Caleb said. Everyone agreed and finished up quickly.

Caleb showed them their rooms, which were all along the same hallway on the third floor. While Caleb went to go find his girlfriend to help her move in, the girls sorted through their things and brought them up to their rooms. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid stayed behind to help although Spohie knew it was really because they were worried about her safety. It annoyed her a little bit, she came here, didn't she? Wasn't that enough? If this was the way it was always going to be she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it. But she took it silently and without protest.

Beth continued to gush about her room and as Sophie and Reid went up the stairs he bragged, "You know, my summer house in the Hamptons, is way bigger than this."

Sophie nodded and he continued, "We had an indoor and outdoor pool. A grotto. AND plenty of backyard privacy for naked sun tanning." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes, "I'm not impressed."

"Why not??" He asked indignantly.

"Back in France we were affluent too."

"_How_ affluent?"

Cassie came up behind him and seeing an opportunity to put him in his place piped up, "We used to have six ponies and horses!"

Reid looked unconvinced, "Then why are you a stripper??"

"Things are just…complicated." Reid took the signal and backed off.

Soon they had finished moving everything to their respective rooms.

"You guys should really be getting your stuff if you want to move in tonight." Sophie told them as she helped Cassie fold her clothes.

"We'll wait until Caleb comes back."

"Look we don't need a babysitter. I've been taking care of myself all my life, besides Chase wont come tonight. He doesn't know what he's dealing with yet." The guys exchanged glances and then agreed to go.

After a while Caleb and his girlfriend Sarah came back. Beth and Cassie went to help her move in her things while Sophie decided to make it an early nighter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Sophie woke up at 10:00 and went downstairs in her pajamas (sofee shorts and a tank top) to find that everyone was already there.

"I didn't know I was the last one." She mumbled as she sat at the table.

"You're not, Pogue is." A woman she didn't recognize said with a smile as she flipped pancakes.

"Oh you must be Mrs. Danvers! Thank you soo muh for your hospitality, we appreciate you opening your lovely home to us." Sophie said.

"Don't worry about it honey, it truly is my pleasure. The house hasn't been so alive in years." Sophie automatically felt she liked the woman, she got a good vibe from her.

Caleb walked into the kitchen,

"You're in." He said to Sophie, Cassie, and Beth. Cassie and Beth nodded approvingly while Sophie looked confused.

"In what?"

"Spenser, I got you in. You start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow???" Beth whined.

"Yeah well you have to catch up with the four months you missed and tomorrow _is_ Monday." Caleb shrugged.

"Spenser Academy? The school from the brochure? I thought you were joking!" Sophie said.

"No, why would you think that?"

"First off it's a prep school. Keyword, PREP. I'm not sure an ex-stripper from New York will fit in with the yupie youth of America." Sophie said sarcastically.

"Actually, Cassie's transcript was impeccable and the Provost agreed to give her a scholarship. You had the grades of a typical Spenser kid so he agreed to let you in too. I had to do a _little_ haggling to get Beth in but he agreed to let her in on academic probation. I didn't tell him about the stipper thing cause I didn't think that's the kind of thing that would win him over." Caleb said with a joked.

"Is that where you just came from? A meeting with the Provost? Didn't he want to meet us?"

"No he just needed your transcript."

"Really? Or is it just that you paid him off so he'd let us in?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

"I already told you."

"Caleb, you and your mother have already done so much for us, I don't feel comfortable with you paying for our schooling too, especially when it's _this_ expensive." Sophie said pleadingly. She felt like a charity case, she hated it. She had always managed to make ends meet on her own and she didn't need a sugar daddy.

"Don't worry about it, Cassie's got a full scholarship, you have a partial one and plus it's not as much for you and Beth since you guys have missed like half of the year." Sophiesighed knowing she wasn't going to win…again. She had only been in Ipswich a month and she already felt as though Caleb was her father.

"But I don't think Provost Higgins would appreciate to know that you guys were strippers so I'd keep that quiet." Caleb said turning to Beth.

"Alright, I guess I can't wear my pin that says 'I'm a stripper, ask me how!'"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After breakfast, everyone went into the pool except Cassie, Sarah, and Sophie who refused because it was the middle of January. So they decided to take a walk and take in the scenery.

"They are going to catch pneumonia." Cassie shook her head as they strolled down the driveway.

"I know! I'm wearing two shirts and a sweater! I don't care about the pool's eating system, they wont last TEN minutes." Sarah laughed.

Sophie smiled and shook her head along with them.

"So how long have you been going to Spenser?" Cassie asked, she was excited to finally go to a real school.

"I just transferred in this September."

"Where did you go before?"

"Boston Republic." Sophie nodded her head.

"Wow, Boston, so you were staying in the dorms then?"

"Yeah."

"That must be soo cool! I've always wanted to sleep in dorms…like in college!" Cassie said with wide eyes. "It must suck that you have to come and stay at the house now."

"No…actually it hasn't been the same since what happened to Kate." Sophie was interested, she saw Sarah's saddened expression but decided to pursue it anyway.

"Who's Kate?"

"Kate's…Kate _was_ Pogue's girlfriend, she was my dorm mate." Sophie noticed the way she used the past tense and decided not to push any further…Cassie however didn't.

"She was? What happened." Sophie shot her a look which she didn't see since she was looking at Sarah.

"She uh…Chase killed her. With a spell. For some reason the spell was never lifted off of her in time. It makes sense now I guess, since Chase never died."

"Yeah." Sophie wanted to ease Sarah's apparent pain but felt that she was still to unfamiliar to offer any comfort. Instead she changed the subject. About an hour later they decided to head back and found, much to their surprise, that Beth and the boys were still in the pool. Thankfully Mrs. Danvers ordered them out shortly after.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe you guys were in there for an HOUR and a HALF!" Sarah scolded. They were all sitting in the upstairs den, the four boys and Beth all had a towel wrapped around themselves and were shivering.

"It wasn't cold until we got out." Beth said meekly.

"Yeah well you're lucky you don't have frost bite or anything." Cassie snapped.

Sarah, Sophie, and Cassie were inspecting them to make sure they weren't sick.

Sophie bent by Reid, who for the first time since she met him wasn't being cocky, to check his condition. She placed a hand on his forehead and check his throat…normally she would have been wary of getting this close to him, knowing that he would tease her to no end, but she figured he was embarrassed enough to keep quiet. She continued to check his pale complexion before he swatted away her hands.

"You don't have a fever but I don't know, Reid…you seem a little pale…" Sophie said with a worrying tone.

"Reid's always that pale." Tyler quickly answered, earning himself a glare from Reid.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly.

"Really? Yeah I guess I didn't notice before but you really _are_ that pale. Wow…you're the palest person I've ever met." Sophie said lightly.

"Are you kidding? Reid's the palest person in Sweden!" Pogue laughed.

Reid snapped, "Well not all of us have access to a sky rise apartment building for a little naked tanning."

"Or MAYBE you're just the type that hides in the shadows and watches the naked sunbathers?" Sophie sneered. The others laughed but Reid walked off angrily to his room. He stayed there for a while and at night when the others were gathering around to watch a movie Sophie began to worry that she might have hurt his feelings. In her line of work she had met a lot of jackasses and she just assumed that that was the kind of person Reid was, just another horny asshole. Perhaps she misjudged him.

Went they were about to go to bed however, Reid came out dressed in jeans, a tee, and his fingerless gloves.

"_Where_ are you going?" Caleb asked blocking the stairway from him.

"Out."

"Out where, Reid? It's ten o'clock. We have school tomorrow and you might still get sick."

"Just because I'm staying in your house doesn't mean you're my mommy. I'm not sick and I don't need to you to wake me up for school."

"Yeah, well you're not going anywhere alone. Chase is out there." Tyler, sensing an incoming fight, stepped in.

"I'll go with him." He assured Caleb.

Caleb shook his head in annoyance and walked away.

"Alright Baby Boy, let's get plastered and pick up some chicks." Reid said putting his arm around Tyler.

"Nope. I wasn't wrong about him, I was spot on." Sophie mumbled to herself.

"Goodnight Sarah! Goodnight Sophie! Goodnight Caleb! Goodnight Cassie!" Beth shouted out a goodnight to everyone as she passed them in the hall on her way to her room, "Goodnight Pogue! Goodnight Rupert!"

"Who's Rupert?" Pogue asked turning to Cassie.

"It's what she named the house."


	5. The First Day and the First Bitch

**Disclimer: Not mine...but I should buy them and then have my way with them...**

**I can't beleive it's the fifth chaper already! I want to thank arosebyanyothername71591, pop-tarts, SabinaGirl, and Morgan Daratrazanoff for their reviews. Thank you so much guys, your reviews inspire me! Please let me know what you think, seriously if you think something is stupid I want to know or if you think something is good let me know. I know the story is progressing kind of slowly but I think the best parts are the interactions and the relationships. **

**Also I'm having a lot of fun with this because I've been able to write my friends into these characters so much, I even added in two teachers much like two of my own in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and reviews are forever appreciated! **

_"Goodnight Sarah! Goodnight Sophie! Goodnight Caleb! Goodnight Cassie!" Beth shouted out a goodnight to everyone as she passed them in the hall on her way to her room, "Goodnight Pogue! Goodnight Rupert!" _

_"Who's Rupert?" Pogue asked turning to Cassie._

_"It's what she named the house."_

**The First Day and The First Bitch**

The next day after plenty of grumbling from Beth over the uniforms, all eight teens made it to school and split up for their classes, three of them entering Spenser for the very first time.

"Class I'm very pleased to announce that our French class is going to now actually include French students. Please welcome Sophie and Cassandra Proctor. I know this will be an exciting experience for all of us!" The teacher said enthusiastically, although most of the students appeared to have just registered that they were in a French class. The teacher turned to Sophie and Cassie who were nervously standing behind her. They were intimidated by the stadium style classroom, the rich snotty students, and even the overly excited teacher.

"My name is Ms. White and you are of course free to call me Madame Blanche. I am so excited that you two are here, I know it will be really cool for the students to get the perspective of actual native French-speakers. I like to keep a very free and comfortable vibe in my class so if you have anything to add please do, and my door is always open for extra help or even if you want to just talk. If you'll excuse me, I have to go run off some copies, please take whatever seats are available." And with that she left.

"She's just leaving the class?" Sophie wondered.

"What a hippie." Cassie mumbled searching for where Reid and Tyler were sitting.

As they were about to reach Tyler and Reid's row and girl stepped in front of them. She had reddish curly hair and way too much make up. She looked down at Cassie and Sophie (she was on a higher step) snottily and addressed them in a sickly-sweet voice. Sophie knew that she was the type of girl she had been worried about.

"Hi, I'm Kira. So you're from France?" Cassandra remembered that Sarah had told her to stay away from a bitchy girl name Kira and put on an equally snotty façade.

"Do I look like I want to make small talk? I'm trying to get to my seat, you're in my way." Kira huffed and stepped aside for them but then retorted, "Like I'd ever want to talk to euro trash like them." Cassie looked like she was going to rip her head off. Sophie turned and walked down to Kira, "Maybe I'm euro trash or whatever but at least that puts me way above trailer trash like you." She said in a calm voice very close to Kira's face.

Kira sneered at her and sat down like she didn't care but Sophie knew she had intimidated her. As she passed Kira's seat on her way back up she noticed Kira frantically checking her make up as if to make sure she didn't look like trailer trash, "Don't bother," Sophie said casually to her, "Trailer trash isn't just a look, it's a smell."

As Sophie sat down between Cassie and Tyler, Cassie grinned at her. Tyler gave her a high five, "Man that was good." He looked over at Reid, expecting him to say something. Reid rolled his eyes and leaned in, "Yeah, maybe you're not as boring as you seem to be. Then again, you probably are."

"You still mad that I put you in your place last night? I'm sorry that's just what I do." Sophie turned her attention towards Ms. White as she entered the classroom and began to teach. She didn't spare Reid a single glance the rest of the class, she wasn't going to give the baby attention so that he could keep whining.

After class, she waited by the door until he came out and then pulled him aside.

"Hey hey hey! No manhandling! I'm sorry if you really want me but you're just not my type." Sophie ignored his comment and began her rant.

"Look Reid, I can tell that you have this whole 'asshole' vibe really working for you and everything but I'm only going to say this once. I dealt with people like you on a daily basis and I _will_ put you in your place when you're being an ass. Okay? Don't expect me to let you get away with shit just cause the princess is having pissy tantrum. I'm sorry if I hurt your delicate male ego last night but deal with it 'cause that's just tough." Before Reid could say anything she walked away leaving him stunned and angry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie walked into the cafeteria after an extremely boring period of Calculus. She looked around hoping to catch sight of one of her friends, not finding any, she set her tray down at an empty table and slowly sipped from her bottle of water.

After a while Tyler, Pogue, Beth, and Cassie joined her, coming from English.

Cassie stared down at a piece of paper before her with a glare.

"I hate this. Interpreting poems, when in the hell is that going to ever be useful??"

"You're just saying that because you hate anything that isn't structured." Sophie said thoughtfully as she bit into her apple.

"That's not true! Okay…maybe it is, but there's a reason for rules ya know!"

"I love the poetry unit." Tyler said.

"Yeah" Pogue agreed, "It's so easy. You can basically b.s. everything."

"Alright then what does this mean: So much depends upon a red wheel barrow glazed with rain water beside the white chickens. Huh? What does THAT mean??" (that's a Williams Carlos Williams poem)

Tyler shrugged and Pogue tapped his chin then smirked and answered, "Just say that the red wheel barrow represents Communist China's laboring work force and the white chickens are the seemingly innocent American economists, getting fat off of the suffering of others."

Cassie glared at Pogue and then smacked the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I'm trying to slap the stupid out of you. It's a risky method but with enough therapy, has been proven to work."

"Hey umm, did you say something to Reid after French class today?" Tyler asked Sophie tentatively.

"Yes, I told him to get over himself." Sophie said not looking up from her lunch.

"That's it?"

"Well in summation that's what I said, why?"

"He just seemed ticked off the rest of the day."

"Yeah well it's not my fault if he's always in a pissy fit." Tyler sighed,

"You shouldn't take it so personally. He was just embarrassed that you said that thing to him. He's not used to girls standing up to him, especially pretty ones."

"Girls shouldn't have to stand up to him because he shouldn't be putting them down."

"Well that's just kind of the way he flirts sometimes."

"Oh yeah he's a regular Dr. Love. Don't make excuses for him, Tyler. He's your friend, I get it, but he's a jackass and you shouldn't have to go around cleaning up his messes. Let him deal with it." With that, Tyler let the subject drop.

"So are you guys going to join any sports or anything here?" Pogue asked.

"Eh…sports aren't really my slice of pie. I might join the school newspaper though and debate team…oh and mock trial!" Cassie said through a mouth full of fries.

"You gonna be a lawyer?" Tyler said knowingly.

"Or an investigative journalist. Either way I'm going to make a lot of money and then invest in real estate."

"What about you, Sophie?"

"Hmmm? Oh. I don't think so. No aspirations here." She joked uncomfortably.

"Really, nothing? No talents, interests? Nothing?"

"Nothing. I'm talent free, really. I mean I used to be a good stripper back in the day but that kind of job doesn't really have a long shelf life if you know what I mean."

"Oh shut up Soph! You're talented!" Cassie scolded her sister. She turned to Pogue and Tyler, "Sophie wants to be a dancer."

"Yeah I noticed." Pogue said. Tyler elbowed him.

"Not like that." Cassie glared. "Like real dance. Sophie used to study under world champions back in France."

"Oh really, what kind of dance are you interested in?" Tyler asked supportively.

Sophie shrugged, "Well I…I like all kinds of dance really. I have he most experience in Latin Ballroom, Ballet and contemporary. But I also really love Jazz and hip-hop."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Yeah I guess but it's a really hard business to break into and I'm probably not good enough. I mean I haven't had any professional training since I was in France and stuff." Sophie countered shyly.

"Don't put yourself down, Sophie, you're amazing. And you're going to make it, I know you will." Cassie assured her. Sophie had given up all her dancing dreams years ago when her mother died and she had to become a stripper to support her sister.

"Well I'm sure you're great and the school has a dance collective." Tyler suggested.

"What like a Dance Team. No thanks but I'm not the cheerleader type."

"No it's completely separate from the cheer team. They do real dance like the genres you mentioned. They have meetings in a dance studio in athletic building, the school has real choreographers staffed that instruct them. They have like group dances and partner dances that they showcase at a recital at the end of the year. I'm sure that if you ask for an audition they'll let you join."

"What are you the virtual Spenser brochure or something?" Sophie laughed.

"No…" Tyler blushed, "Reid and I go to the recitals sometimes…to check out chicks in tights."

"Of course."

"So are you going to join?" Pogue asked.

"Eager to see me in tights?"

"I've seen you in less." He smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And what's the word I'm looking for here? Come on fight the sleep and just give me one word." Sophie opened one of her eyes to look at her weirdo physics teacher, Mr. Laker.

"Umm gravity?" A student asked hopefully.

"No, that's stupid. This," Mr. Laker threw an eraser at he student's head. It bounced off and the student stared forward dumbly, "Is gravity. Come on, I thought you kids were gifted! What's the word?"

"Inertia?" Caleb called out.

"Wooooow. Good job. Now you've master the art of regurgitation. You kids better hope I don't throw you any questions that involve actual thinking or thought process on the test this Friday." The class groaned at this revelation.

"Yeah yeah cry about it. Okay that's the bell, I suggest you read as much as you can of the textbook tonight and try to retain some useful information. Class dismissed."

Sophie dragged herself out of her seat and met Caleb and Beth at the door.

"God is it just me or is this whole 'learning thing' not really all it's cracked up to be?" Beth asked.

"Is this your first encounter with learning?" Caleb asked amused.

"Yes. At our old school, the teacher was way to scared of the students to try and teach them things!" Sophie joked.

"Well think of it as a new experience."

"Going to hell would be a new experience too but not one I'm too anxious to have." Sophie retorted rolling her eyes. Pretty soon they had left the building and were now approaching an unfamiliar one.

"Ugh where are we? School is over, I wont let you take me to any new classes!" Beth screamed running behind Sophie.

"This is the Athletics building, we have swim practice this afternoon and since you don't have a ride home, you're going to have to wait and watch."

"Oh yeah? And this isn't just a feeble attempt to get us to see you in swimsuits?" Sophie eyed Caleb suspiciously.

"What swimsuits?"

They went inside the building and leaning against the wall was Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Cassie and Sarah.

The boys all went into the locker rooms and the girls went into the pool room, except for Sophie who said she was going to go for a walk.

She walked aimlessly down the hall, not knowing where she was actually going. She just couldn't stop thinking about what Tyler said at lunch, he said that there was a dance studio in this building. She passed all kinds of workout rooms and courts, finally she found what she was looking for. She looked into the window in the door of a large dance room. There was a group of about fifteen boys and girls working on a street-style dance. Crumping she guessed. There was a choreographer correcting their movements. They were pretty good and the room was lavish. Everything a dancer could want or need. There was a large mirror on one wall, and a railing on the other side. There was an expensive sound system in one corner, mats stacked up on another. There were even props inside a small closet that Sophie saw opened. The place looked really nice and Sophie knew it must've cost a pretty penny. Spenser wouldn't spend so much unless this was a serious group. She looked at a bulletin board next to the door that gave a list of practice times and snatched it from the board, making her way back to the swim room.

She quickly found the girls sitting in the stands, Beth was having a spazz attack.

"Oh my lord that was AMAZING!" Sarah chuckled and Cassie's face was reddened as she stared at the floor.

"Where are the guys? What's amazing?" Sophie asked sitting down on a bleacher.

"You missed it Soph just wait till they get out of the pool again, they are soooooo hot! I mean I've seen them in swimsuits but not like these!" Sophie rolled her eyes and looked to the pool where the entire swim team was doing warm up laps.

Sarah gave Beth a mock serious look, "Just don't go after my guy, okay?"

"Don't worry, I've got my sights set somewhere else. Pogue is the most ripped out of them all, I mean really delicious, but Reid is still sooooo hot." Beth thought out loud.

"Pogue seems nice. You should talk to him and see if you two hit it off." Sophie hinted steering Beth away from Reid, she didn't want her friend to get involved with such a bad guy.

"Yeah, but let's not forget the sexiness of Reid." Sophie gave her a warning look.

Beth shrugged at her, "I don't know why or how you and Reid seem to hate each other so fast."

"Oh I don't know, probably because I've talked to him already. That pretty much ruins it." Sophie drawled.

"Yeah but you've got to admit he's pretty smoking'. Look their getting out." Sophie turned her eyes to the pool as they got out. Beth was right, Pogue was the most ripped out of all of them but the others weren't far behind and Sophie did have to admit that they were four extremely gorgeous, wet guys. Although, she decided, she would never admit it out loud. She observed Reid as he shook his head, water spraying out, his hair flipping gracefully and landing in his eyes…the coach called him over and he jogged to him, almost in slow motion…god what is this? Friggin Baywatch? Sophie snapped herself out of it and reminded herself that this guy was a dickhead. The rest of the practice she didn't allow herself to look at the pool, instead she and Cassie did their homework, while Beth and Sarah stared transfixed at the boys.

On the drive home Pogue announced, "In celebration of a successful first day of school, I vote we all head down to Nicky's later." They boys and Sarah all cheered.

"What's Nicky's."

"It's a bar downtown. It's one of the only worthwhile places to hang out at here." Sarah explained to Beth.

"Oh I don't know, I've already spent so much of my life in bars…" Sophie said unsure.

"Oh come on, I promise you the time of your life!" Tyler winked from the first seat. Sophie laughed but then saw Reid, who was sitting next to Tyler with an angry look on his face.

Oh boy…this was going to be a loooong night.


	6. The Urges That Eat Us Inside Out

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I just toy with them...**

**Hey guys, Chapter Six! I wanna thank sleepyhog and greyhaven11 for their reviews. But seriously guys, please review, the only way I know if you like it or how to fix it if you don't is if you review!**

**Any who, this one might be a little short but I'm starting to set up some major plotlines in it so without further adue:**

"_Oh come on, I promise you the time of your life!" Tyler winked from the first seat. Sophie laughed but then saw Reid, who was sitting next to Tyler with an angry look on his face._

_Oh boy…this was going to be a loooong night._

**The Urges that Eat Us Inside Out**

The four boys waited in the foyer as Beth, Sarah, Sophie and Cassie went upstairs to shower and change for Nicky's. Caleb was listening to Pogue ramble about his motorcycle and Tyler was giving a scowling Reid a worried look.

"Reid, what's the problem man?" Tyler aid approaching him.

"Nothing."

"Really cause you have a 'something' face." Reid sighed.  
"Just lay off."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be your friend. You've been in a pissy mood since last night and-"

"Really? Have I? Have I been having a pissy tantrum?" Reid shot ack angrily.

"Is this still about what Sophie said? When are you just going to get over it, Reid? You're blowing this way out of proportion?"

"This isn't about what she said…I just. I don't like her, don't trust her."

"That's ridiculous Reid, she's only here to help. You're being oversensitive-"

"Oh NOW I'm oversensitive. Like a little princess maybe?"

"No, I just-what? A princess? What the fuck? No, Reid. You're being too-"

"I don't want hear about how I'm being." Reid cut him off. "I just want to have some fun tonight, so is it okay with you if we put the sensitive show and tell off for later?" Tyler nodded, once again dropping the conversation. Sophie had only been here one night and already he was getting tired of being the mediator between her and Reid.

Finally the girls came down. Beth was completely done up. She was wearing a short black sequined halter dress with flame designs, her hair was up with a pouf and she had about a million tons of make up. She looked like she was going to go out clubbing but she was hot and her outfit suited her well. Sarah wore a green halter shark bite dress that flowed but complemented her figure nicely. She had light make up but had straightened her hair and styled it also with a bit of a pouf. Even Cassie had put on a short, black pleated skirt and a light blue halter. She had curled her thick brown hair and was wearing light makeup. All three were in black high heeled stilettos. Sophie however was just wearing faded low-rise jeans that had ripped knee caps, a plain white tee shirt, and teal sneakers. She had her hair in a messy pony tail and was only wearing black eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss.

Reid noticed to no surprise that she, unlike the others, had not really dressed up. He still couldn't help but noticed the small patch of tan, toned abdomen that showed, giving a small peek to her belly button ring. He couldn't help but notice her long lean legs and her round ass as she walked past him. He couldn't help but think about her plump soft lips and her luxurious hair. He shook his head and checked out Beth who was showcasing her rack wonderfully in her plunging v-neck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The atmosphere at Nicky's was thick. The bar was crowded unusually for a Monday. The group found two empty tables near the dance floor and pushed them together. Within minutes, Reid and Tyler were playing pool. The rest of the group sat and shared munchies. Over the course of about an hour, many boys had tried and failed to get Sophie to dance with them.

"Gah! This is ridiculous!" Beth said throwing a fry down at the table as yet another cute boy was turned down by Sophie.

"I'm half naked here!!!!!!! And she STILL gets all the boys!" Beth shouted causing a few people to give her odd looks. Sophie gave her an apologetic look. Sarah tried to reason, "Well maybe it's just that you're dressed like a lot of the girls here and Sophie isn't so she stands out more…?"

Beth sighed putting her face in her hands, "Yeah Sophie is dressed differently, she's dressed like she doesn't want to dance." Sophie patted Beth on the back.

"Maybe I'll just go home?" She offered, hoping that Beth would let her go.

"No don't be silly, I can't begrudge you your hotness. I'm just annoyed cause I'm so bored. I just need to find someone to dance with and you need to take some one up on their offer."

"Really Beth, I'm not even in the mood-"

"This coming from the aspiring professional dancer? I won't let you go until you have at least ONE dance with a hot boy tonight." Beth said with finality. Sophie sighed and turned her attention back to the fries.

After a while, Pogue wandered over to Reid and Tyler, Sarah had coerced Caleb into dancing and Cassie was in the bathroom.

Another came up to her, "Hi, I'm Justin." He said shyly.

"Oh hi, I'm Sophie." Sophie answered nicely. She knew what was coming and she felt bad because this guy seemed sweet.

"So ugh I saw you and I thought you might want to dance?" He asked awkwardly.

"You know what? My friend Beth here really wants to dance but know one's asked her yet."

"Oh!" The boy said surprised as he looked excitedly to Beth.

"Do you want to dance." Beth smiled, "Sure." They went off. Sophie sipped her water as she looked around the room, knowing that Beth had to see her dance with at least one boy before she could go home. Normally she was all about dancing and partying but lately she's felt more tired and she's begun to feel the itch to Use more frequently. Being in this cramped, stuffy room made her feel like she was suffocating, like she wanted to just slip into the Power.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reid leaned against the wall as Tyler took his shot and found his eyes resting on _her_ again. Why couldn't he just look somewhere else. He watched as she turned down like the fiftieth suitor tonight. He couldn't help but notice the way her beachy waves of hair looked pulled up in her casual ponytail. The way a peek of black lace appeared above her jeans when she leaned on the table. The way she turned down a million guys sweetly as if she just didn't know what she did to them. What she did to Reid.

Okay so she's hot, I'll admit that…at least in my mind. And that's it. I just think she's hot. That's why I keep obsessing over her. I hate her though. She not my type. I hate her.

Reid was so busy scowling that he didn't realize Pogue and Tyler came over and were now staring in the same direction. He was surprised to find them right next to him.

"Oh-I-umm-I was just-I wasn't-"

"Weren't staring at Sophie? Right." Pogue retorted.

"It was-I was. Okay I was looking at her but only in that way that a person looks at their enemy."

"Oh sure. Say, how many hours do you spend looking at Aaron's ass?" Tyler joked. Reid shoved him lightly and set up to take his shot. Pogue and Tyler paid him no mind and just watched as Sophie now got one of the guys that asked to dance with her to dance with Cassie.

"Man I think like every guy in here has asked her to dance." Tyler mused.

"Yeah. She's so different from all of the Spenser girls you know? The way she looks." Pogue said.

"Beth's pretty hot too."

"Don't go there, I've got dibs on Beth." Reid said from the table. Tyler and Pogue moved back towards the table, tearing their eyes off of Sophie.

"Really? I would've thought you were going after Sophie." Pogue said, having missed the fact that they hated each other.  
"What? No way. She's like a female version of Caleb, maybe you should date her Pogue so you can finally get over the fact that he chose Sarah over you." Pogue punched Reid hard in the arm.

"How do you know what she's like, Reid? You've barely talked to her and every time you have you've been a complete ass." Tyler said setting up the cue and aiming for on of his stripes in the right corner pocket.

"I can just tell. Besides, how do you know she's not?"

"I've actually talked to her." Tyler made a face as he missed and moved to let Reid go.

"Yeah man, she's pretty cool." Pogue agreed. He leaned against the wall to watch them, already bored.

"If she's so cool," Reid said slowly, his voice dripping with anger, "Then why's she dancing with Aaron?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie was contemplating just sneaking out but she knew, all things considered, that her friends would worry. She pushed the plate of fries away, not wanting to finish it off on her own, and turned to watch all of her friends having fun on the dance floor. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a boy behind her. He was built and wearing a letterman jacket so Sophie guessed he was a jock. He had medium length, curly brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Sophie decided that he seemed harmless and at least she could finally leave if she danced with him.

"Yeah, okay." He smirked kind of evilly but Sophie ignored it just wanting to get the hell out of there. She followed him onto the dance floor where a fast pop song was playing and just moved in time with the music. She appeared a bit disinterested but the boy didn't seem to mind. His hands quickly found their way to her hips, she let them be. After a while though, he was pulling her closer and sliding his hands towards her ass. She shoved them off and gave him a warning look. He just smirked at her putting them back on her hips. A couple more times he tried to make a grab at her ass but each time she stopped him. She made eye contact with Beth and gave her a disgruntled are-you-happy-now look. Beth rolled her eyes. As soon as the song ended Sophie broke away from the boy and walked away. He tried to pull her back but she yanked her arm free.

"Come on baby, we were just getting to know each other!"  
"I don't want to know you." She said as she turned away and went into the girls bathroom where she knew he wouldn't follow. Perhaps she had chosen the wrong guy to dance with but at least the deed was done and now she could go home…after she peed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aaron stared angrily after the girl as she walked off towards the bathrooms. No girl leaves Aaron hanging like that. No way. She got him all worked up, now she was going to have to work him down. He began to follow her when he was stopped by Pogue, Tyler, and Reid.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pogue said with warning.

"Do what? Pee? Got any alternatives?" Aaron replied smoothly.

"You weren't going to pee, you were going to follow Sophie, _after_ she made it clear that she had no interest in your company." Tyler quipped.

"Oh Sophie is it? So the whore has a name."

"If you say another word about her I swear to god Aaron I will shove my boot so far up your ass, you'll have to open your mouth to tie the laces." Pogue said trying to contain his anger.

"Is that a threat you're prepared to back up?" He spit as one of his lackeys showed up behind him, prepared for a fight.

"You wanna take it outside, Aaron? Bring it on you pussy!" Reid stepped in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie sat in the bathroom stall, she held her head in her hands and let out a long shaky sigh. She felt as if something was trying to eat her from the inside out, trying to swallow her in one gulp. She closed her eyes. If she could just let it loose for just a second, she would feel alright again. She opened her eyes again, they were black. She looked around in the stall, the walls surrounding her were flashing different colors, little cartoon animals and figures were appearing on them. A little cartoon girl waved at her before she jumped in to a lake. Sophie stared at the girl on the door, swimming around. The door blew off of it's hinges and smacked into the wall behind it, shattering the glass. Sophie gasped. She ran into the middle of the room and looked around, in the blink of an eye, everything was back to normal.

She broke into a cold sweat and threw up in the toilet. She gargled some water and dabbed her face with a cold towel. She needed to get home and climb into bed and sleep. Yes sleep was all she needed. She took a deep breath before heading back into the bar. She found her friends still dancing, she went up to Beth,

"You got what you asked for, I danced. Now I'm going home. I don't feel so good." She added so that Beth couldn't refuse. Beth looked worried and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just need to go to sleep."

"Okay, she you tomorrow then." Caleb heard and turned around, "You need a ride home?"

"No I'm okay, I'll walk."

"I don't want you walking this late."

"I don't want you to leave on my account, you guys have fun."

"At least let Pogue take you home."

"I think he left," Sophie said looking at the empty pool table. "If I catch him in the parking lot, I'll ask, if not, don't worry." Caleb seemed unconvinced but allowed Sophie to have her way, knowing that she didn't like it when he coddled her.

"See you tomorrow."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie stepped out into the crisp, fresh night. She was already feeling much better. She about to head home when she heard angry voices. She turned into the alley that ran along the side of Nicky's. There she saw Pogue and Tyler yelling with some guys she'd never met and Reid fighting with the guy she had danced with, she could tell that Reid was using but didn't think the boy had noticed yet.

She quickly got in between them, putting a hand on either of their chests to keep them apart.

"And WHAT may I ask has got the two lovers fighting?" She said loudly so that Tyler, Pogue and the other boy would stop.

"Lovers?" Aaron spit in disdain.

"Yeah well you're a dick and he's an ass so I figured you two make a lovely gay couple." Sophie answered sarcastically. The two just glared while Tyler laughed and Pogue looked a bit worried for her safety.

Both of them growled and resumed their attempts to attack each other. Giving them another push Sophie continued,  
"Well whatever it is, girls, cut it out. You, touchy-boy, " She said to Aaron, "The fighting isn't impressing anyone so why don't you go on your merry way before ruin your chances of getting laid even more?" Aaron seemed disappointed but brightened up considerably after Sophie implied that she might still sleep with him (not bloody likely!). He backed off a little and with the persuasion of his friend who didn't seem to want to get into a this fight anymore, they both left.

"And you," She turned back to an angry Reid, "What the hell was that? You can't use right in freakn' front of him!"

"What's the big deal, it's not as if he saw!" Reid snapped back.

"Thanks. To. Me."

"I was doing just fine without you, you know! I don't need rescuing!"

"You sure about that, princess?"

"Don't ever fucking call me that agai-"

"Aww what's the problem? Does your vagina hurt princess Reid? Do you need some Vagasil?" Sophie asked as if she was talking to a baby.

Reid merely glared at her. She was furious with him, she felt the need to use intensify. She needed to get home.

"Pogue, I was wondering if you could give me a ride."

"Yeah, no problem. You ready to go?"

"Uh huh."

"Let's hit the road then."

Pogue gave Reid a warning look as he steered Sophie to his bike. Reid stared after her feeling such an intense and passionate rush of feelings. Never had he been so purely angry as he was now, he could feel it in every fiber of his being. He could not believe the way she spoke to him and then brushed him off as if he was meaningless.

Reid watched as Pogue walked her to his bike, the way his arm snaked around her waist protectively. The way she in turn wrapped her arms around his waist as they sped into the night.

"Calm down man, you're using again." Reid looked at Tyler with surprise and then realized that a few very heavy dumpsters were floating behind him. He let them drop with a loud crash.

"Let's go back inside." He said. Without waiting for a response he strode back into Nicky's. He was going to have a dance with Beth.


	7. The Pains That Devide Us

**Disclaimer**_**I don't own the covenant. I do, however, own Sophie, Beth, Cassie, the teachers, and the word Amishhat. Don't let me catch you using my word!!!!!!!!! **_

**K so this is the SEVENTH chapter! I know I know, it took me long enough. Actually this isn't the whole thing, there was supposed to be more but I'm still working on it and I figured I'd post what i've got. You just got a GLIMPSE of the inner turmoil I have set up for these characters. Hopefully this chapter will let you know basically where every character stands. You may notice that I've changed the summary, it was just so bleh. I don't know if I would've clicked on it if it wasn't mine so I changed it up a bit and tried to fit in as many plot issues as I could with the limited word count (god damn it people are always doing that to me!) It's very vague but that of couse is supposed to generate mystery and maybe amusement at my crappy summerization skills. I also made some minor changes in the first few chapters...you know just trying to steer away from MarySueVille. I'm going to fix them again but more for grammatical problems and typos...but I think I'll do that like tomorrow cause honestly that's boring.**

**I also really have to catch up on my banners and my postings in my other webpage but if you're still wondering Sophie is a bit like Jessica Alba, Cassie is like Katie Holmes, and Beth looks like Brittany Murphey. There you are. I guess you can read now...**

"_Calm down man, you're using again." Reid looked at Tyler with surprise and then realized that a few very heavy dumpsters were floating behind him. He let them drop with a loud crash. _

"_Let's go back inside." He said. Without waiting for a response he strode back into Nicky's. He was going to have a dance with Beth._

The Pains that Devide Us

The next day Sophie, Tyler, Sarah, and Beth sat in their English class. The teacher, Mr. Harris, was grading papers while the class was supposed to start their reading assignments. Sarah and Tyler looked beat from the late-night partying, Sophie looked disinterested and kind of edgy, and Beth looked inhumanly energetic.

"You're my best amishhat Tyler." She said in a high pitched voice as she laid her head on his shoulder and blinked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm a what?"

"Amishhat." She answered curtly as if it was the most ridiculous question on earth he could be asking. She then turned her attention to Sarah and was babbling nonsense to her.

Tyler turned to Sophie with questioning eyes, "What?"

"Amishhat. It's a word we made up. It means friend and it comes from the phrase 'Amish Hat'. She's just in one of her moods, it'll pass." Sophie answered with an amused smile when she saw the confusion on his face.

"And you took part in creating this word?"

"Yup."

"Huh. That seems right for her but out of character for you."

"Well there are many different dimensions to my personality Mr. Sims. Really you could say I'm a bit schizophrenic, you may think you know me but the question is, do you know everyone of me?" Sophie wiggled her eyebrows a bit at him. Tyler chuckled still a bit surprised at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Well I think I definitely know the sulky, shy, uncomfortable, disinterested Sophie."

"Hey give me some time man! Not all of us have the sugar levels of Beth! I was uprooted from my life and just got to like this alternate universe of sweater vests and pearl earrings and you expect me to be all pally with you?" Sophie defended herself. Tyler nodded, accepting her point but then countered, "Yeah well you don't seem to be trying to settle in, you seem like you're still living out of your suitcase like you're ready to leave as soon as you can."

Sophie considered tell him, just casually, well you know it's so much harder to control my using when you guys are around. Oh yeah, that'd go over well. She could already see the polite smile and the distant, worried eyes. "I guess I'm not that good at adjusting. I don't know, as a child I kind of lived by a strict schedule and I started to fear change and over the last few years of my life, there's been so much big change you know." Sophie stopped herself before she divulged her entire personal history to this poor guy. "So excuse me if I'm not in total make-new-friends-roll-in-grass mode." She added with a halfhearted smile. Tyler sensed that she was trying to keep the conversation light hearted and steer away from anything too personal or emotional. That was foreign territory so far and she almost drove right into it. He had always been very empathetic and perceptive, so he could tell straight off that Sophie had things she needed to get off of her chest but he decided she wasn't ready. He nodded understandingly, trying to send her a vibe that he was at her disposal as a confidante should she find she needed it. Of course he wasn't sure how vibe-y his nod was so he figured he'd tell her privately later on. Following her light heartedness he quipped, "Well I knew there was more personality to you then you were letting on. I mean how could someone boring be friends with Beth?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie dragged her feet on her way to her second period class...FRENCH!!!!!!!

"Come ON Soph we're gonna be late!" Cassie called after Sophie.

"Who cares? Madame Blanche certainly doesn't."

"_Sophie_." Cassie chastized walking back to pull her older sister along. "I'm not about to take advantage of a teacher's affinity for us to get away with things."

"I meant because she's loony bin and a hippie, but that too."

"French is the easiest class of the day, why suddenly do you want to avoid it?"

"Well my little dumpling, French has sadly been ruined for me since it is once of those few horrible classes I have with that insufferable blond weasel." Sophie answered with an angry pout and an exaggerated shaking of her fist.

"But who is this insufferable blond weasel that you speak of?" Cassie mocked in a light fluttery voice.

"I can not speek his name." Sophie pursed her lips and shok her head comically.

"Then hint as to whom this treachurous feind is."

"Hmmmm. Well he begins smelling like a RRRRRRose but ends up to be Dung." She emphasized the begining of Rose and Dung.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "UGH more POETRY!"

"No you idiot, it begins with an R and ends with a D. JEEZE!"

"AHHHHH and might I ask, is there an Evil Igloo involved." Cassie caught on.

"Pshhh an Evil Igloo?"

"I though I made it clear that I did not care for poetry." Cassie grumbled at her sister's criticism.

Sophie shrugged and continued with a deep voice, "Perhaps."

"Reid." Cassie said in a knowing voice.

"Yes oh wise one."

"I don't even understand how you guys hate each other so much, you've barely talked to eachother."

"I need not sniff twice to know what it stinks of." Cassie rolled her eyes at her sister's stupid metaphor.

"Yeah but you did say he seemed to be a rose at first, so then you think he's hot too?" Cassie asked with a giggle. Sophie shot her a look that could whither flowers, or at least she hoped.

As reached the classroom, Sophie found an aisle seat next to Tyler so that Reid couldn't sit next to her but he never showed up to class. Tyler seemed a bit worried but Sophie was giddy at not having to deal with the blond weasel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey man, have you seen Reid? He wasn't in art." Pogue asked Tyler.

"Nah. He went home with some girl last night and wasn't back yet when I went to class."

"He's probably still with her then." Pogue said releived as he went back to his math homework which was due next period.

"Hey so did you guys hear about that party?" Cassie asked.

"What party?" Pogue once again ignored his homework.

"The end of quarter party. You know to celebrate the end of the third quarter. It's going to be at some girl, Dell's place."

"No you mean it's at the dell's. That's where all the Spener parties are." Tyler informed.

"Yeah ok. Well are you going?" She asked hopefully.

"Why?" Sophie narrowed ehr eyes suspiciously at her sister.

"No reason." Cassie suddenly changed her demeanor, and pretended to shrug her off.

"Well I hadn't heard of it but I always go to the Spenser parties. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night, I heard."

"Okay then. Are you guys going?"

"I'm in." Pogue answered curtly, now holding his head in an effort to focus on the math problem in front of him.

Sophie shrugged, "I don't know I guess I'll talk it over with Beth"

"Good, can I go with you guys cause it's only supposed to be for seniors but if I'm with you I'm sure I can come." Cassie said excitedly again. Sophie gave her a dissaproving look.

"Well all the guys are probably going which means Sarah too and you know Beth will go and she'll make you go and you can't leave me home alone cause you KNOW this Chase guy will take the opportunity to kidnap or kill me or something and you don't want my death on your conscience, do you?" Sophie just shook her head.

"Ughh man I'm never going to finish this in time!" Pogue groaned.

"What do you have to do?" Cassie asked, hoping that she could be helpful.

"Answer all of these." He held up a large packet of math problems.

"Oh, sorry even I can't do that in time."

"Let me see." Sophie offered. He handed it to her and she stared at it for a while, sheilding her face with the paper.

She Used her power, filling in all the answers with Pogues handwriting. Pogue and Tyler looked over at her with confused expressions, they probably felt her Use since she was so close to them. She handed it back to Pogue,

"what are you talking about silly? You already did them all." She grinned mischeivously. Pogue flipped through the packet, alarmed to find all the answers there, in his handwriting.

"Did you-" He was cut off by Tyler.

"What the hell was that?"

"What? It's no biggie."

"No biggie? You can't just use like that!"

"You know Tyler, for someone who hangs out so much with the blond weasel, you're really sounding a lot like Caleb." Sophie snapped back. Tyler and Pogue looked shocked. She sighed. Out of all of the guys, they were the ones she seemed to getting along with the best, she really didn't want to loose them as friends.

"Just chill, okay? It's different for me than for you guys. Don't worry." She gave a small smile before she excused herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sohpie didn't have gym class today and usually she would have a lab class in it's place but she had doubled up on lab periods in her old school so she could get them out of her way in senior year. Now she had a free period and conveniently the dance room was not going to be in use. She reached her room with ten minutes left to her lunch period. She loitered in the hallway until the group that was schedualed spilled out and then Used to unlock the door. She didn't turn on the lights, not wanting to attract the attention of any janitors that knew the room was supposed to be empty. She quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and jazz sneakers from her bag. Turning down the volume, she put on a cd of her own and began the steps of one of her old routines.

For years after she had left France, before her mother died, she continued to make up routines. There was a studio on 8th street that would sometimes let her go in and watch the classes. Other times she rented movies. Other times she just kept practicing what she remembered from her previous training. her mother had always encouraged her. She was a painter and said that Sophie, like her, would need a creative outlet. Even though she couldn't afford her lessons anymore, she told Sophie to keep practicing, that one day she would have enough to send her to a dance school. Maybe an academy.

Sophie started off with an old Ballet routine. She allowed her feet to fall into the trained steps, tapping into her muscle memory she stretched her arms in graceful lines. With a deep breath she performed a difficult techincal step. She could still dance.

The song ended and a different one started. She knew this one too. Starting off the routine she came to a point where she couldn't remember what step came next. Crossover to left stage and allonge...or arabasque. Sophie closed her eyes and sunk to the ground. She couldn't remember. She couldn't do it. She stared at her reflection across the room for a moment. She felt tears falling. She couldn't fake dancing, she couldn't WING it! The music softly played around her and strangely she felt as if it was personifying her feelings. She began to move, each one of her fluid steps depicting a feeling, a thought. She moved slowly at times and fast at others, softly then sharply. She held awkward positions, ones that were technically wrong. She threw herself at the floor and then picked herself up in agony.

When the song ended she panted, tears still streaming down her face. It had been years since she had danced a comtemporary routine. Looking at her watch she realized that her free period wold end in fifteen minutes and she still had to walk back to the main building. She changed out of her clothes and back into her uniform. Grabbing her things and Using to lock the door again she slipped out of the room.

Jogging down the hall to exit the athletics building, Sophie collided with something big and wet. Looking up she saw the person she least wanted to see glaring down at her.

"If it isn't the blond weasel himself." He took a step back to give her room to stand up, though making no effort to help her.

"What? Cat got your tongue? No condescending remark? No arrogant smirk? What are you doing here anyway?" She babbled.

"Have you been crying?" He suddenly asked.

"What? No..." She rubbed below her eyes, checking for tears and saw the black smudges. "I just um was sprayed with water and well the cheap eyeliner ran a little bit but not because of crying it was the water...that sprayed me... and water guns should be banned from school."

"You were sprayed with a water gun?" he asked in a voice that told he didn't beleive her.

"Uh huh." She answered nervously.

"Just now?"

"Yes."

"In the eyes?"

"That's what happened." She rolled her eyes now getting annoyed with his interrogation.

"What are YOU doing here anyways? Being as you haven't gone to any of your classes." She glared, now redirecting the questioning.

"None of your business." He walked away. Sophie huffed and picked up her bag which was still on the floor. Well at least she didn't have to kick his ass. Because she would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reid stepped out of the pool, knowing that he would have to attend the rest of his classes lest he want to be called into the Provost's office tomorrow. He wiped himeself quickly with a towel and threw on his uniform and left the swim room.

After the confrontation with Sophie last night, he had danced with Beth and a few other girls, finally he decided to go home with Nicole Levy, who's roommate was spending the night elsewhere. He spent most of the night with Nicole but left at four thirty AM. He stayed in a 24 Hour coffee shop until about 9 AM when he decided to go for a swim to clear his thoughts. He just couldn't get over the Sophie thing and he knew he should. He hated her and that was it. She was just a bitch. Just another nagging Caleb. She was the last thing he needed. He just couldn't help this overwhelming attraction he felt for her.

_Well it could be worse,_ he thought, _I could actually care about her. Thank god I'm immune to that sentimental crap._

Out of no where the was shoved forward, when he turned around he saw the subject of his recent obsessing sprawled on thee ground. Reid glared at her, angry that she showed up to distract him just when he was talking himself out of lusting for her. He quickly wondered whether or noth e could get a good view of her underwear from where he was standign but pushed the thought away.

_Must get away, must not think about her underwear. Angry! Angry Reid. Hateful Reid. _

He took a step back and when she stood up again, he could tell she was talking but didn't catch any of what she said. He could tell she was still angry at him too and wondered for a minute if he was in the mood to get into it with her. He knew he was about to be late for his next class so he decided against it. He was about to just walk away from her when he saw that her eyeliner was smudged and her eyes looked shiny, as if she had just cried.

"Have you been crying?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What? No..." She swatted at her face a bit, rubbing under her eyes, "I just um was sprayed with water and well the cheap eyeliner ran a little bit but not because of crying it was the water...that sprayed me... and water guns should be banned from school."

"You were sprayed with a water gun?" He repeated. Yeah RIGHT.

"Uh huh." She answered nervously.

"Just now?"

"Yes."

"In the eyes?"

"That's what happened." She rolled her eyes now getting annoyed with his interrogation.

"What are YOU doing here anyways? Being as you haven't gone to any of your classes." Recognizing her glare and knowing that it could mean another public humiliation he answered her curtly and left.

"None of your business."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beth casually approached Caleb as he waited for her outside of the classroom.

"Hey there bub!"

"Hey."  
"You guys got practice today?" Caleb nodded. "Well then we're off aren't we?" She said looping her arm in his.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sophie?" He asked looking back into the classroom.

"Oh no, she's not coming, she said she's got to go into town for something and that she'll meet us back at Rupert later on."

"She's going into to town? Walking? Alone?"

"Don't even start Caleb, she wont let you miss practice. Besides, trust me, Sophie's a big girl. She can handle herself." Beth was in a hurry to see half naked boys agian, after last night's dance with Reid she was determined to make him hers. Caleb looked uneasy but allowed Beth to lead him to the Athletics building.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pogue and Tyler sat on benches in the lockerroom.

"We should tell Caleb."

"Tyler, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, she said that it's different for her." Pogue reasoned.

"I know I know but Cassie did say she didn't know for sure how it worked for Sophie, that Sophie never talked about it with her and she looked worried today."

"Yeah but Caleb will hassel her and Sophie wont take it well."

"Pogue, we loose to many people to this power. Sophie's only been herea whiel but I can tell something's going on and I don't want to loose a potential friend. And you heard all of that stuff Caleb said to us about not keeping secrets, he'll be pissed if we don't tell him."

"Tell who what?" Reid aked casually as he walked into the deserted lockerroom. The rest of the team was outside watching the girls team finish thier practice.

"Dude, where the HELL have you been?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Around." Reid fiddled with his locker as Tyler and Pogue resumed thier conversation in hushed tones. Caleb walked in soon after.

"Hey Caleb, look something happened today that we think you should know about." Tyler began.

Reid paid close attention, figuring that this was about to be something about him.

"It's really not that big of a deal but we thought we'd tell you just in case it happens again." Pogue added.

"What's the matter?"

"Well today, in the cafeteria, Sophie Used to do Pogue's homework for him."  
"What? In the CAFETERIA??"

"It wasn't that big of a deal, she did it so that no one could see and-" Pogue tried to defend her.

"Pshh what a hypocrit." Reid snorted. Then he remembered seeing her in the hallway, how she looked like she had been crying. Was something going on with her? He debated telling them but then decided against it, it would bring questions as to what he had been doing and she wasn't worth it. He turned his attention back to the guys.

"Seriously Caleb, just drop it for now."

"Okay but if it happens again like that, I'm going to say something...oh wait! Ughh I let her go into to town to get something, by herself. maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"It's only happened once Caleb, I'm sure she'll be fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After school Sophie decided she didn't feel like going home just yet. She didn't want to see Reid and she didn't want to see Tyler and Pogue, in case they wanted to talkk about her using today. Instead she told Beth that she wanted to walk into to town for something and that she'd be home later own. She declined Beth's offer to tag along. She walked into town, which wasn't very far rom the school. When she got in town she decided to buy a new out fit for the party on Friday. She was going to have fun and she was going to look nice.

Sophie browsed the racks lazily, nothing interesting catching her eye. Without warning she heard a loud blast. She jumped and turned around to see Chase Collins standing on the sidewalk outside. Something was wrong with this picture…oh maybe it was the fact that she was seeing him through a window she didn't remember…or just the hole he blew through the wall.

"Umm…hello?" She said with an amusing nonchalance.

"_Hello_." He mocked.

"Can…I…help…you?" She asked slowly with a slight edge to her voice as if she was more annoyed at the interruption than anything else.

"Yeah, well, I was just thinking it was about time we talk." Chase smirked, stepping through the hole into the store. A small group of terrified shoppers backed away from him. Sophie searched for the door so that she could get the civilians out but, to her dismay, found that the door was where Chase had blown the hole and was now being blocked by him. Nonchalance seemed like her best plan.

"Right, well, I'm busy right now. I've got an end-of-quarter party to dress for." She replied and then turned around to continue browsing.

Chase chuckled, "Oh that's cute, really. What if I just blow up your school…would that solve your schedule problems?" Sophie shut her eyes tight and breathed out heavily.

"Well I guess then I'll have an end-of-_school _party to dress for." Sophie taunted Chase while moving to a rack at the back of the room. Before she could reach it however, Chase blew another hole in the wall behind it. Sophie stopped mid-step and spun around. She spied the hysterical costumers.

"God you're fucking crazy!" She screamed exasperated.

Chase just smiled, almost maniacally.

Sophie held up her arms as a sign of her exasperation. Her eyes flashed to black and she looked over at the customers. When her eyes went back to their regular color, the expressions of the shoppers turned from looks of fear to looks of confusion.

Sophie waved her hand around a bit as if she was trying to think of something to say, "Uhhh I can't believe a rhino escaped from the zoo and just ran through the store…hehehe…that was crazy…"

One of the customers slowly said, "A rhino…wow." Another one then said, "Yeah crazy."

"We should probably leave in case it comes back." Sophie hinted, pointing to the hole in the wall behind her.

"Leave…uh huh." "It might come back…you know rhinos…" "I've always said that zoo was…um…dangerous." The shoppers mumbled to each other and stepped through the hole as if in a daze.

Sophie watched them go and then sighed in relief, turning around to Chase and fixing a glare on him.

Chase inhaled deeply, over exaggerating the gesture so that Sophie noticed, "Hmmm I love it when you Use."

Sophie's eyes narrowed at him, "Kay, not funny. Bad, bad psychopath, now if you just run along I'll pretend I didn't see anything." She chastised.

"Not so fast. I know what you are." Chase said, still with a hint of amusement still in his voice.

"Bored? Annoyed? Uninterested? Leaving?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Chase said seriously as his visage changed to 'business mode'. "You're testing my patience." He said his hands gesturing towards the wall adjacent to him, which Sophie knew led to another shop filled with innocent shoppers.

Catching his drift, Sophie sighed in defeat. "Okay you've made your point Destruct-o-Boy. Go ahead, talk at me."

Chase ignored her comment and continued. "YOU are the Source." He said triumphantly.

"Good job! I hope you aren't looking for a consolation prize cause only the first son to know gets it…and you're FIFTH."

"I can see that." Chase eyed her and she caught the implication in his comment.

"Right well I AM a stripper." Sophie mumbled to herself. "Look, I truly have to go, I have to meet someone like now so if you-?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Want to know more about you?" Chase supplied.

"Yeah, figure it out."

"I'm getting tired of all of this research homework you're giving me." Chase took a step closer to her, the warning abundantly clear in his voice.

Sophie appeared un-phased. "Yeah, well that's a tough break, seeing how you need to know before you can make another _move_ and I'm not telling. Really, I just don't think you've done enough. I want to see some EFFORT, okay? Yeah I'll see you later." Sophie defiantly stepped around him and out into the street just as cop cars began to appear. She disappeared into the crowd, trying to get as far away as possible. Minutes later she was in the woods nearby and running towards the Danver's Manor.


	8. I'm Really Sorry

Hey guys I'm really sorry to do this but I have to. I'm going away for a month the day after tomorrow. I really really really wanted to at least leave you with a good chapter but I've been soooooo busy and I couldn't finish writing it and what I have so far isn't ready to be posted. I'm going to TRYYYY my HARDEST to post while I'm away, but I can't promise you anything. What I will leave you with is kind of a hint/warning for the upcoming chapters. Not necessarily in the next chp but maybe in two or three chps I'm going to have a SEX scene. I'm not going to tell you who, you'll have to guess bu I just thought I'd let you know that the rating is going up and all, you know, in case you don't want to read the sex. I'm not sure how detailed I'm going to make it but it's sex.

K well wish me a good trip, don't be angry and umm sit tight till I come back lol. The good thing is that I'm probably going to have a lot more written by the time I come back.

TOOODLES!

-hisnamewithfiire


	9. The Shakes

**Disclaimer:**_**Not mine, it's just a dream, don't sue the dreamers!**_

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I know this one's kind of short but it just kind of felt like the end of the chapter...anywho...I hope I haven't lost too many readers. I know I said in the last memo that there would be a sex part, there's still gonna be one probably in two or three chapters or so (obviously I have to work up to it) and if you don't want to read that fear not, I will have it clearly marked when it begins and ends so that you can scroll past it if you like. I haven't decided how detailed it's going to be so it might not even be that bad. Okay so read the chapter already, this one is intense. **

**Also, have sympathy for me because I am sick and I have four A.P. classes to do work for, in addition to one Honors class and physics...my physics teacher gives a lot of homework. Also I have a long tedious project due. I just want some sympathy! Is that too much to ask for? A little sympathy? ok...I'm done...read!**

**Recap:**

"_I'm getting tired of all of this research homework you're giving me." Chase took a step closer to her, the warning abundantly clear in his voice._

_Sophie appeared un-phased. "Yeah, well that's a tough break, seeing how you need to know before you can make another move and I'm not telling. Really, I just don't think you've done enough. I want to see some EFFORT, okay? Yeah I'll see you later." Sophie defiantly stepped around him and out into the street just as cop cars began to appear. She disappeared into the crowd, trying to get as far away as possible. Minutes later she was in the woods nearby and running towards the Danver's Manor. _

**Chapter 8: The Shakes**

Sophie stumbled through the front door about forty five minutes later wishing she had just caught a cab…running all the way from town to the Danvers' Mansion…really that was a stupid idea.

She looked around wildly, going down the hallway and poking her head into each room in search of Caleb, or anyone really, at this point she would be glad to find Reid! Fortunately enough for her, everyone was in the kitchen and they all heard her slamming the doors and her extremely heavy breathing. Tyler checked the hallway to see what happened and found Sophie looking like she was about to collapse.

"Sophie, what happened?" He moved quickly to support her in case she did collapse, wrapping her arm around his neck, he ushered her into the kitchen where he promptly sat her in a chair.

Sophie tried to calm her breathing by taking slow deep breaths and after a few minutes she was finally able to answer the chorus of worried questions.

"Chase."

"Chase?" Caleb repeated, his brow furrowing with worry.

"Ran into him, we had a nice chat."

"You had a _chat_?" This time Pogue did the repeating.

"Yeah and he blew some stuff up." She was still taking her deep breaths and now trying to clear the headache she got from the running and lack of oxygen.

"He blew stuff up?" Cassie said with an expression of severe alarm.

"Ugh…" Sophie clutched her head, "…yeah, um walls….holes in walls…"

Tyler gave Cassie a concerned look, Sophie was clearly under a lot of stress and she wasn't speaking very coherently.

"Sophie," Caleb put his hands on her shoulders and spoke slowly and calmly, "I need to know where Chase appeared."

"In a shop, i-in town." Sophie scrunched up her face a bit trying to remember the name of the random shop she was browsing in, "Umm _Donna Bella's _I think."

"How long ago?"

"I…umm…"

"Sophie, _how _long ago did this happen?"

"I don't know, like…" Sophie clutched her head again and blinked, everything seemed to be swimming, "…ugh god…dizzy…" She looked around her and saw everyone had a solemn face, all staring at her. Even Reid, who leaned against the kitchen counter in the back of the group didn't have his typical smirk. This was important, she needed to tell them that Chase might show up again tonight…to be careful…but everything was getting dim and blurry. She closed her eyes tight and resumed her slow breathing. "I think like half an hour or something, I…I ran here…"

"You ran!?!?" Beth exclaimed. "Are you crazy? Why didn't you just take a cab or something?? Seriously Soph, when _I'm _the voice of reason…a-are you okay?" Beth noticed a slight sway, was Sophie teeter-tottering in her chair on purpose?

"Whoa…" Caleb put his hands on her shoulders again, not to get her attention but to steady her.

"We should go check it out, Caleb." Pogue said, obviously eager to hurt Chase.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you guys to have a confrontation with him again." Sarah advised.

"Well what're we going to do? Wait for him to come to us? It's pretty obvious he just wants to harass Sophie!" Pogue said a bit angrier than he had meant.

"Nothing is obvious right now." Tyler countered.

"We should go." Caleb said, still watching Sophie, who now was leaning her head in her hands, closely.

"What?" Tyler hadn't expected Caleb to agree to such a rash idea.

Caleb let go of Sophie so that she could put her elbows on the table in front of her and turned to reason with Tyler, "He's probably long gone but we should go just to check the damage." Tyler sighed and nodded in agreement.

Caleb then turned to Pogue, "Damage control, only. We are not going out _looking_ for a fight."

"Well I can't promise that if I find the little fucker I'm not gonna take a shot at him."

"Pogue, he's dangerous, we can't fight with him until we know what other powers he's got now and we've weighed our chances."

"Right so if he's still hanging around, I'll just send him off with a kiss and wave?"

"Pogue, you need to promise me you wont do anything stupid."

Reid vaguely heard Caleb and Pogue fighting. He barely paid attention to Tyler next to him giving the two a disapproving look, or Sarah put an arm around a scared Cassie, or even Beth who looked like she might pull her hair out. He was staring very intently at Sophie who's hand just have a random twitch. He could have sworn he saw a spark near her hand when it twitched…like visible static electricity. There it was again!

"Guys. _Guys_. GUYS!" Caleb and Pogue stopped fighting and turned to glare at Reid. "I don't think Sophie's doing too good…"

"She ran here, she's probably, dehydrated." Cassie guessed. Sarah immediately went to get a glass of water.

"No I don't think she…" Reid was now moving closer to her. Caleb and Pogue continued their fight in hushed tones. Tyler was trying to mediate between the two. Cassie had gone looking in the refrigerator for something with more electrolytes. Sarah was filling up the glass with water. Beth was rubbing Sophie's shoulder and asking her if she wanted to lie down. Reid stood next to her.

"Did you hear me? Do you want to lie down? On the couch in the living room?" Sophie didn't speak but stood up unsteadily. Her face was still in her hands.

"Okay come on," Beth continued to tell her softly, leading her away from the kitchen table. "We'll just get you into the nice comfy couch…Reid, get out of the way, Reid. REID!" Reid who had planted himself in front of Sophie grabbed her hands and yanked them away from her face. Beth gasped, "Oh my god, Sophie, ohmygod." Sophie's eyes were black except her hazel iris was still there. Instead of the entire eye being black like usual, it was all black with a bright greenish ring in the middle. Sophie's body jerked oddly, as if she just got a jolt of electricity and she collapsed to the floor. Sarah turned around and dropped the cup of water. The cup shattered and the water splashed the boys who now looked around wildly.

Beth and Reid were both crouched next to Sophie. Beth had pulled her head into her lap and Reid checked her pulse. Sarah bent to join them on the floor but the moment Sophie started seizing, Beth yelled for someone to get Cassie out of the room and she quickly turned to do just that.

"What's happening? Why-why's she doing that? Is she having a seizure???" Pogue asked.

"How did this happen?" Caleb demanded from Reid, almost as if he expected it to be his fault.

"I-I don't' know! One minute she was standing here the next she's on the floor!"

Tyler grabbed a bunch of dishtowels and moved around the huddle to Beth's other side. He put the towels into a bunch on the floor and put Sophie's head on it, leaning her on her side (facing Reid).

"She was using." Beth remembered.

"She was using?!?" Caleb looked at Beth incredulously.

"Yes and her eyes were weird. You could-you could still see the green. The green ring."

"Her iris??" Tyler asked.

"Yes. And she twitched or jerked or whatever. Then she fell." Reid confirmed. He kept his hand on her waist to keep her on her side. "I checked her pulse, she's breathing."

"Or else she wouldn't be moving around like this!" Pogue snapped.

A sound started to come from Sophie's throat, as if she was struggling to breath, or choking. Beth gave Tyler a startled look. "She's choking!"

"Is she throwing up?"

"No." Reid answered curtly.

"There's no vomit in her mouth?"  
"NO!"

"Why is she choking, what's she choking _on_?" Beth asked Tyler in an annoying, anxious way. How the hell should he know all the answers? He thought quickly, giving her a once over.

"Oh oh! Her tie, her school tie! Loosen it!" Reid, being the closest, undid the tie violently and ripped the top of her blouse away from her neck. The top four buttons popped off but the sounds stopped.

"We've just got to keep her on her side like this until the seizure stops." Tyler said before Beth asked anymore questions.

Caleb stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He paced back and forth behind them.

In less than five minutes, Sophie stopped seizing. She was unconscious but alive. Pogue carried her to the living room where she was laid to sleep it off on the couch.

"I want everybody to stay in this room, you don't not leave the room alone and you do not take your eyes off of Sophie. Even if your in the bathroom, Chase can show up anywhere." Caleb told the girls who all nodded nervously. Cassie was still wrapped in Sarah's arms, tears dribbled down her cheeks. "We'll be back soon. Tyler, Pogue, you guys stay here." Tyler nodded and sat down in a chair across from the couch.

"WHAT? No way am I staying!"

Caleb turned to Pogue and for the sake of time told him bluntly, "Pogue, we're all pissed off but I can't have you being reckless."

"Oh I'm going to be more reckless than REID??"

"Pogue you're staying here until I come back, understand?" Pogue went over to the fireplace, he leaned on the mantle and glared at the ashes as if he could light them on fire with a look. Reid was already striding towards the front door and Caleb only stared at Pogue a little while longer and when he was satisfied that he wouldn't leave, turned to follow Reid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caleb glanced at Reid out of the corner of his eyes for about the fortieth time today, they had driven to town, checked the shop Sophie was at and the neighboring shops, and now they were driving home again and Reid had barely spoken the entire time.

"Reid, what's up?" Caleb wasn't sure if he was the one to comfort Reid since there was still some residual tension between the two of them from the ascension issues but he knew that he wouldn't be able to take the silence any longer…a silent, brooding Reid was just unsettling.

"Nothing."

Still not positive that he should push the issue, Caleb decided to tread lightly, "Well you've been really quiet for a record amount of time…"

"I'm fine."

"Look I know you don't like to do this, especially with me, but just humor me please. What's wrong?"

Reid sighed and shifted a bit in his seat, "I'm fine, I was just a little freaked by what happened with Sophie today. That's all."

"Oh yeah, that was--"

"Intense?" Reid supplied for him.

"Well I was going to say scary. But it was intense…it certainly gives a lot to think about…" Caleb mumbled the last part to himself more than to Reid but it caught Reid's attention immediately. He snapped his head to look at Caleb and studied his expression.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm just worried about Sophie is all…" Caleb said in a far-off voice.

"Why are you worried about her? Don't you think it was probably just something Chase did?" Reid's tone was sharper and held a bit more warning.

"Oh like that wouldn't be enough to worry about?" Caleb retorted.

"It would at least explain it, which is generally better than leaving it unexplained." Reid said in an annoyed voice and turned to look out the window again.

"Reid, it's in our best interests for it to not be Chase, this would mean that he can control us which would be bad. And just because we came looking for him today doesn't mean that you can run after him on your own to play the big shot."

"Are you kidding me? Look I've ascended, I'm alive, okay! I've cut down my using, I've stopped the bar fights--"

"You got into a fight last time we were at Nicky's!"

"I've done everything you wanted, are you seriously going to keep up these father to son chats??"

"I'm just making sure that you're not in any rush to go off and fight Chase…"

"And why would I be? He hasn't done anything to me, my ass is safe. You think I'm going to fight for yours??" Reid shouted at him angrily. Caleb was taken aback. He stared at the road ahead of him blankly. Reid knew he shouldn't have said that, he knew that despite their bickering in the past he had always been at their side, at the side of his brothers. Now here he was pretending he didn't give a damn about them. He knew it but he didn't care at the moment. A few minutes later when they had both calmed down, Caleb decided it was his fault. He knew the way Reid was and he just had to push it. Reid was right, he had been on good behavior (relatively speaking…relative with his old behavior) and he was still playing the father card. Don't turn out like the fathers, be the father…

"I didn't mean to do that to you. I know you've been doing good." Caleb said gruffly. It wasn't the apology part that was uncomfortable, it was the apologizing to Reid part, part of him was sure Reid would just throw it back in his face. Caleb waited, it didn't come.

"Do you think something is wrong with Sophie?" Reid asked quietly, still glaring out the window. Caleb was stunned silent for a minute.

"I-uh….what?"

"Do you think something's wrong with her? If you don't think it was Chase."

"I didn't say I didn't think it was Chase. I mean it makes sense, she did just see him and all but I don't know…I think she has a problem, with her magic." Caleb said slowly, the tone of his voice definitely told Reid not to mention this with anyone else.

"Something with her magic?"

"Yeah…I…I think she might be addicted." That was a blow to Reid. Addicted? Sophie? Sophie addicted? Reid was always the addicted one, he was the degenerate of the group. Apparently they had more in common then he thought.

Caleb now welcomed Reid's silence, allowing himself to be drawn back into his thoughts the rest of the ride home. When they reached the manor, Caleb turned off the ignition. A thought struck him and he called out to Reid before he left the car. "Hey, Reid?"

Reid looked annoyed, "What?"

"Why do you care?"

"About…?"

"About what I think is wrong with Sophie."

"I don't." Reid got out and slammed the door. Caleb got out too.

"Oh and Reid?"

"_What_???"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I know."


	10. The After Shock

Disclaimer: I'm flattered but no I did not create those beautifully sculpted boys of the covenant just the three new yorkers...

Author's Note: Hey I know that it's been MONTHS but it has seriously been tough there have been crazy AP assignments and now AP review classes and some one I knew died and it's just been hard. I also have been really stuck on the story cause I had all these different parts written and I needed to put it all together, also I was writing a lot of heavy duty angst and I kept forgetting to insert subplot lines and comical relief. Anyways this part is pretty long so I thought that might make up for it a bit.

P.S. the french parts are roughly written since I didn't have time to go back and really edit it besides I figured it wouldn't make that big of a dif just some verb conjugation issues and stuff.

Recap:

"_Hey, Reid?" _

_Reid looked annoyed, "What?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_About…?"_

"_About what I think is wrong with Sophie."_

"_I don't." Reid got out and slammed the door. Caleb got out too._

"_Oh and Reid?"_

"_What??"_

"_Don't tell anyone."_

"_I know."_

OOOOOOOOO Flashback OOOOOOOOO

"Tres jolie, mademoiselle." (Very pretty, miss) The butler said to the little girl twirling in front of him in her recital outfit.

"Merci Bernard!" Sophie stared at herself in the full length mirror. Her dress was simple and beautiful. She appeared to glow in the pale green dress and matching slippers. Double checking her hair, making sure not a piece was out of place, she replaced her ballet shoes with sneakers and dropped the slippers with into her duffel bag along with the rest of her necessities: PLENTY of hairspray.

"Est-ce que vous diserez quelque chose? Je peux vous aidez avec votre sac." (Do you want something else? I could help you with your bag?)

"Non Bernard, c'est toute. Ma mere m'attend." (No Bernard, that's all. My mother is waiting for me.)

"Tres bien. Bonne chance!" (Very well, good luck.)

"Merci!" (Thank you) Sophie exited her room, leaving Bernard to fold up the laundry. She ran down the large circular stair case into her lavishly furnished foyer. Stepping outside she took a deep breath, breathing in that familiar scent of spring. The air was fresh, the gardens were green, the sun was shining. Her mother's car was no where to be seen. At first Sophie imagined only that the driver was washing it or running behind schedule, that he would soon bring it out but her mother too was missing. Sophie rolled her eyes. Her mother had forgotten again. She was probably tied up with one of her benefits or meetings, probably so busy with her high maintenance social life that she had once again forgotten about Sophie. She turned around and stomped back into her house.

Standing in the foyer, looking very frazzled and nervous was her mother.

Sophie was stunned silent for a moment, this was not like her mother, her mother was always refreshed and calm, she was the picture of social grace and poise. She was never frazzled.

"Mamon?" (Mom?) Her mother turned around, panic registering in her usually soft features.

"Sophie! Ou est ta souere?" (Sophie, where is your sister?)

Sophie bristled, once again it could not be about her.

"Je ne sais pas. Peutetre elle est dormi. Nous devons partir, nous serons tard!" (I don't know. Maybe she's sleeping. We need to leave, we will be late.)

"Quoi?" (What?)

"Tu est oublie! Je ne crois pas!" (You forgot! I can't believe it!)

Her mother's eyes darted nervously to the maid pretending to dust and nosily spying on the fight. She got down on her knees so that she could look Sophie in the eye, the gesture confused Sophie.

"Mon cherie, we have to go." (My dear, we have to go.) Sophie had been taking language lessons since she was a child, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin, and English. But she never heard her mother speak any language other than French. Her mother however did not seem about to explain anything to her, Sophie only assumed that she didn't want the maids to hear.

"I am going to be late."

"You aren't going to your recital, we are leaving."

"Why?" Sophie burst into tears. "I can not miss my recital Mamon, I have to go!"

"No Sophie. I promise you it is important, otherwise I would not miss it for the world."

"Where are we going?" Sophie was scared, she'd never been like this with her mother.

"I can't tell you right now, there is a car in the back, you will not recognize it but you must get in. Wait for me there. Do not say anything to anyone, do not stop on the way. I am going to find your sister."

"Est mon pere?" (And my father?)

"Just go Sophie, please." Her mother turned and ran up the stairs towards her sister's room. Sophie was paralyzed with fear. Her breath quickened. She forced herself to walk down the long hallway, her legs trembling, her reflection in the marble tiles shaken. She entered through the swinging doors of the kitchen. One of the maids, Claudia, was in there, preparing Sophie's afternoon snack. Sophie randomly realized that she must not have been informed of Sophie's recital, she faintly registered that the woman was peering at her strangely.

"Ou allez-vous mademoiselle?" (Where are you going miss?)

"Dehors." (Outside.)

"Est-ce que tu veux que j'apporte ton casse-croute la bas?" (Do you want me to bring your snack there?)

"Non." (No.) Sophie's voice sounded foreign to her own ears. Her mother's unusually frantic demeanor was contagious. She felt butterflies in her stomach, she was paranoid, certain that the maid was looking at her with murderous eyes and she didn't even know what this was about! Certainly it would just turn out to be another social banquet. That her mother was just worried about appearing tardy. But it just wasn't like her to be frightened.

She stepped onto the back patio, on the drive way that ran along the side of the garage and indeed saw the unknown car parked discreetly. Slowly walking across the lawn she could see that a figure was in the vehicle, but it could not have been her driver, the silhouette was too tall, the hat was all wrong. Sophie scrunched up her nose at the car, they would not be arriving at a banquet in this. She stopped midway. Standing on the fresh green lawn, the gardener would kill her if he saw. Suddenly she saw that the figure exited the car, a man got out and ran towards Sophie. She was startled and jumped back , turning to flee from him, she bumped into the Claudia.

"Vennez-vous avec moi mademoiselle!" (Come with me miss!) Claudia said hurriedly, she held out her hand. Sophie stared at it then lifted her own hand but before she could react Claudia grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her away. Furious that she was being manhandled so, Sophie wrenched her arm free and kicked Claudia in the shins. Claudia fell cursing. Sophie's eyes widened as she felt arms embrace her and carry her off. The man tossed her into the back seat. Sophie began to panic again, why did she hit Claudia? She was trying to save her!

She yanked at the door handle but it must have had a child lock on it or something.

"Mamon!"

"Relax Sophie, your mother sent me." The man shouted back as the car sped away from her house. Sophie's life shrinking away in the distance.

"Mamon said to wait for her!"

"It's too late, they know and the maid is obviously working for him."

"What are you speaking about! My mother said wait, I don't know you!"

"I had to save you. You are the most important one. You are the source! Your mother can take care of herself."

"What about my sister?"

"All that matters is protecting the source." Sophie curled up in hysterical tears. Who was this man? Why was he kidnapping her? Would she ever see her family again? What was the source?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie was sitting on the couch in the living room. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Now she was staring at Pogue who sat opposite her in an arm chair. He held his head in his hands and he rested his elbows on his knees. He didn't look back at Sophie but stared at the floor. Sophie was beginning to wonder if she did anything to make him angry. The last thing she could remember was she was telling Caleb where Chase appeared. After that her memories were blurry and unrecognizable until everything went black all together. When she woke up, she was dizzy and nauseous, Sarah told her that she had a seizure and then fainted. Sarah was the only one who had spoken to her since she woke up. Pogue had been glaring at walls, carpets, fireplaces, and candy dishes the entire time…he had scarcely looked at Sophie. Tyler appeared worried and only managed to give her a forced smile while he darted from window to window, peeking outside. Cassie and Beth had been like him, feigning a smile but obviously avoiding her. Beth took Cassie to the bathroom and returned ten minutes later with a bleary eyed Cassie. Sophie had frowned and stared at Pogue once more. What was it with these people? What did she do to them? Did she do something wrong? Sophie was sure that something happened that they weren't telling her about. Tyler accompanied Sarah into the kitchen and for a few excruciating minutes she was all alone in the uncomfortable tension that only Sarah seemed oblivious to. When Sarah and Tyler finally returned they both had snacks from the kitchen. Cassie and Tyler were the only ones to eat. Everyone else resumed their silent vigil.

Sarah sat next to Sophie and gingerly stroked her hair, "Do you want anything? You should drink something." She cooed softly. Sarah was unsure whether she had overstepped her bounds but she just felt so bad for Sophie. She knew everyone was irked by what happened but probably no one more than Sophie! Even if she barely knew the girl, she felt like she had to coddle her a little.

Sophie shook her head meekly and was surprised when Sarah leaned her head onto her shoulders and continued to stroke her hair. Sophie never realized how kind and sweet Sarah was. She never felt like any of the people she met in Ipswich really cared or liked her until now and she was grateful for it.

A little while later, Reid walked in followed by Caleb. Pogue was immediately at attention but before he could open his mouth Caleb confirmed that they hadn't found Chase.

"You mean he wasn't there?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. I mean it makes sense that he would leave, the place was crawling with cops." Caleb explained.

"Cops?" Tyler repeated.

"Reporters too. All of them investigating Chase's handiwork. Two very large holes on opposite sides of the shop. The story now is that a rhino escaped from the zoo and ran through the shop. That was your work, am I right?" Caleb asked Sophie. Sophie tore her eyes away from the random painting she was staring at and nodded.

"Right. Well, you've got them fooled so we didn't do anything to cover it up. I'd rather they be on a rhino hunt than a witch hunt."

"Do you really think that the story is gonna hold? I mean, I don't even know where the nearest zoo is, it might be Boston." Tyler wondered.

"Yeah, it was a pretty strong spell." Reid retorted, looking suspiciously over at Sophie.

Caleb squatted next to the couch so that he was eye level with Sophie.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm okay." She replied, her voice a little hoarse from not talking in so long.

"Don't worry, we're going to find out what Chase did to you." Sophie nodded and Caleb stood up again.

"Okay…soo…sleeping arrangements. I really don't think we should split up."

"If you think I'm sleeping on the floor you are nuts." Reid snapped.

"We should split into two groups, that way, two sons can be with each group. So I guess Tyler and I will take Sarah and Beth and Pogue and Reid will take Sophie and Cassie."

Everyone mumbled their agreement, even a dejected Reid who was not looking forward to sleeping on the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie jerked up in her bed as she woke from her sleep in a cold sweat. She couldn't remember her dream, only the sudden and intense need to use. She panted heavily and looked around her room, Cassie was sleeping soundly as usual, perched on the edge of the bed. Leaning over her, Sophie could see Pogue and Reid asleep on the floor. Letting out a shuddering breath, she ran her fingers through her hair.

Staring at her hands she realized she was shaking. She just couldn't ignore the power, calling to her, humming under her skin…it was an itch she couldn't scratch.

Sophie laid back down on the bed closed her eyes, turning on her side. No one would know that she had let her eyes fall black, just long enough to provide the relief she needed before she drifted off to sleep again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Sophie woke up to the sound of people speaking softly, trying not to wake her probably. At the thought of getting up and dealing with everybody's concern and blame and freaked-out-ness, Sophie felt immeasurably tired so instead she laid there and pretended to sleep.

She could make out Beth's voice, "Reid, get out."

"Sorry but I can't leave you alone, you must have at least one brother with you at all times."

"I have to get dressed!"

"I'm not shy."

"Get out."

"Nah-uh. Caleb's orders."

"Well I have Sophie and between you and me, I think she can kick your ass so I'm covered. Thanks, buh-bye!"

A while passed, Sophie heard people come and go, she heard inaudible exchanges and after some time had passed without the sounds of movement she thought she might finally be alone and decided she needed to get up or she was going to be late to school. She turned over and sat up jumping a bit in surprise when she saw Reid sitting in a chair and watching her, the familiar bored expression on his face.

"Mornin' sunshine, not expecting me?"

"Guess I was just hoping against it."

"Well I'm just here because Caleb fears for your safety."

Sophie didn't know what to say and just sort of stared back at Reid, in her mind she knew it was weird but she didn't stop.

"Right, then…you should get ready or you're gonna be late."

"Yeah." She said slightly annoyed. She wasn't in the mood to fight Reid to get him out of her room so she could get dressed.

Reid got up and made his way to the door wordlessly. Sophie watched him in shock. "You're gonna leave then?" She asked. She KNEW it was weird but she didn't stop herself. God the last thing she needed was for Reid to think she liked him! But she couldn't stop herself, it just sort of came out before she even thought it.

Reid paused by the door, "Yeah I think you'll be safe." He opened the door and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie swallowed a bite of her waffle, it felt like she was dry-swallowing a pill. Everyone was pretending nothing happened but at the same treating her as if she were fragile.

Beth had been staring at Sophie for a few minutes with a concentrated expression. Sophie could feel herself grow nervous under her scrutiny, finally she gathered the courage to look up and meet Beth's gaze.

"What?"

Beth sighed, "Has your hair gotten darker?"

"I don't think so." The truth was, she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror today.

"Caleb?" Caleb turned around, an entire waffle shoved in his mouth. He swallowed, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Sophie's hair is darker?"

Tyler leaned in next to him, "Careful, man, this could be a test."

Caleb looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment, then his expression became pensive, he turned and studied Sophie's hair.

"Umm…" He started, "It's always been blonde?" He responded, more as if he was asking a question than answering one.

Beth made a sound of disbelief and shook her head at him. Sarah shared an eye roll with her.

Caleb's face changed to apologetic, realizing that this was not the answer.

Tyler decided to back him up, "Oh yeah, you're right Caleb. It has been blonde." Sophie, Sarah and Beth cracked up at their earnest, hopeful expressions.

Pogue chuckled and tapped them on the back, "When a girl asks you a question, usually she's not looking for what you think, she's looking for you to agree with what she thinks. Watch and learn."

Pogue approached the girls and leaned in to Sophie, he looked at her hair a bit then turned to Beth, "Yeah, I think it has gotten a little darker." Beth, who had already turned her attention to her breakfast now looked up with a triumphant expression.

"See?" She turned to Pogue, "Thank you, Pogue." Caleb and Tyler who had been watching him with deep curiosity now looked from Pogue to Beth as if they just found out a secret they'd been searching their whole lives for.

Cassie joined the table now with her granola bar and cup of milk, she looked at Sophie for a moment, "Hey your hair's gotten darker, I think."

Beth gave Sophie a 'told-ya-so' look. "You gonna dye it back again? Cause I can do it."

"One, I will never let you touch my hair again. Two, I don't think I want it blonde anymore. I'll just let the blonde grow out I think."

As they filed out of the kitchen an unconvinced Caleb turned to Reid, "Do you think Sophie's hair's darker?"

"It's blonde." Reid answered with a 'why-are-you-asking-me-this?' look. Caleb sighed, maybe Pogue was born with some girl-deciphering gene that no one else possessed.


	11. The Girl Needs Saving

**Author's Note:VERY IMPORTANT:I have been writing this part for a very long time and I've kept it cause I wasn't sure if it was time for it or if I should add more filler chapters in between. There is a SEX scene in this part. I know that sex scenes are unusual in covenant-verse but I thought it over and I thought it was really important to include. It is clearly marked when it begins and ends so that you can skip right over it if you really want but honestly I kept it very mild and I like I said I think it's important for the character development so I recommend you read it. Okay I hope you like this part, and I've started bits of the next part (APs are in like two weeks so I can't promise it'll be out yet this week) and I feel like it's gonna be a good one...we're finally getting to the issues but don't worry we're far from the ending! **

Recap:

_Cassie joined the table now with her granola bar and cup of milk, she looked at Sophie for a moment, "Hey your hair's gotten darker, I think." _

_Beth gave Sophie a 'told-ya-so' look. "You gonna dye it back again? Cause I can do it."_

_"One, I will never let you touch my hair again. Two, I don't think I want it blonde anymore. I'll just let the blonde grow out I think."_

_As they filed out of the kitchen an unconvinced Caleb turned to Reid, "Do you think Sophie's hair's darker?"_

_"It's blonde." Reid answered with a 'why-are-you-asking-me-this?' look. Caleb sighed, maybe Pogue was born with some girl-deciphering gene that no one else possessed._

Sophie was crouched down next to a sink. She held her hands tightly over her ears just trying to block out the sound of the sink dripping. Her nails bit her skin as she dug her fingers deep into her skull. If she could find that part of her brain, that part which was sick with the need to use she could rip it out and be done with everything. If she could rip off her ears she wouldn't have to hear that infernal dripping any longer.

She could feel herself crying and it was the first sign that she must be freezing because her tears felt so scalding hot against her skin, she thought they might burn her like acid. The room was shaking, stall doors swung open and closed, a garbage can toppled over. Taking a deep breath the shaking subsided except in her hands. The door opened and in came a girl she hadn't yet met in the few days she spent in Ipswich but had already known through reputation.

The girl had a grungy, punkish appearance which contrasted dramatically to everyone else who was more...squeaky clean. The girl definitely noticed Sophie as she froze a few feet away and stared at Sophie with at first with cold but then suspicious then confused eyes. She must have contemplated if she should continue her mission to have a cigarette before her next class or if she should wait in the stall until Sophie left. Sophie didn't feel like leaving and, realizing that she wasn't going to rush off embarrassed, the girl proceeded to the window where she lit a cigarette, took a long drag and blew it outside. Sophie didn't look up but she could feel this stranger's eyes on her. When she met her eyes, Sophie saw some sort of acceptance, like for some reason this loner girl with no friends walked into the bathroom to find Sophie a wreck and didn't mind her anymore. She must already know Sophie by association. She was the newest addition to the Sons' of Ipswich inner circle. The newest accessory to wear on Pogue's arm it looked like too. So this girl must have hated Sophie automatically, right? She must have seen the shaking hands so when Sophie asked, her voice raspy, "Can I have one?" the girl seemed to consider whether or not Sophie should even be smoking before offering one to her silently. They stood there for a while, smoking out the window. The smoke filled Sophie familiarly...filled her with an old sense of comfort.

She'd been through rough patches before but never like what she'd been experiencing since she moved into the house with the covenant. Never like it had been since last time Chase came around and she had that mild medical episode.

She felt sick, infected. The power that ran through her veins no longer felt golden and pure...it was mucky, thicker...and it only made her want to use it that much more, just to make it blur away. When she sat outside on the steps later that day she was still feeling it. Feeling the need to get lost, to get out of her body for a while or to feel something stronger than this need. She was mildly considering jumping off a building.

The others finally found her outside the school building, Cassie hugging her in relief, Caleb angry, the others worried. Even Bethany eye's had lost their regular sparkle.

"Where have you been? Nobody's seen you since fourth period."

"I wasn't feeling well, I was in the nurses office sleeping." It was a lie. She felt it and it felt better than telling them the truth. That she spent three periods cowering in the girl's bathroom. That she'd climbed out the window afterwards to avoid seeing people, to avoid the constant feeling that her world was caving in.

Caleb's eyes softened a bit but now showing a tinge of fear, "Are you okay, is it happening again?"

"No. I...I just didn't sleep well is all. I think that it's understandable that I didn't sleep well. I was tired, I'm not anymore." She snapped.

"Regardless Sophie, you worried us sick. You should've told someone, gotten some one to escort you--"

"I don't need an _escort_." Sophie answered, an edge in her voice clearly warning Caleb to back off but Caleb never backed off, it was his nature to worry and to boss and to play the leader. Nobody stopped him, no one saw it coming.

"Sophie everyone needs to have a son with them at all times, otherwise you will be vulnerable. You have to understand, this is how Chase works--"

"No Caleb. _You_ have to understand that I do not need a fucking babysitter. I don't want one. Don't forget that I'm stronger than all of you put together. If Chase wants to come and get me then he can be my guest and fucking try but whether or not he can _take _me, I'm sure neither of you will stand in his way." Sophie pushed past him and stalked away.

"Sophie! Please come back! Sophie!!" She ignored her little sister. She hated her little sister. She hated Caleb and she hated her sister for calling her back. And she hated Beth for looking at her like she didn't recognize her, like Sophie was wrong. And she hated Tyler for trying to be sympathetic and Pogue for thinking he understood her. And Sarah for being sweet. She hated them all. She hated that they were the good guys.

"Caleb, please, don't let her go out there alone." Sarah said softly.

"Didn't you hear her, she's stronger than all of us put together!" He replied angrily.

"She didn't mean it!"

Caleb sent Cassie a withering gaze, "Yes, she did."

"So what you're going to just let her go? All of you? What are you guys to afraid to follow her?"

Everyone stared at Reid in shock. Why did he care? He didn't, he just couldn't believe they were afraid of her. Well he could believe that but he couldn't believe that their fear outweighed their love and worry.

"Reid?" Beth softly touched his arm, her eyes pleading. What could she do?

"You could follow her, she's been your best friend for years. Out of everyone I would've thought you would know her best. Someone needs to find out what the hell is up with her."

Beth looked away.

"She wouldn't _hurt_ you. What makes you afraid of her, she was just pissed off!"

"Look she gets like this sometimes, I don't know why. She is usually just irritable and then she goes off by herself for a while and it passes. I just-I've never-...she's really mad right now. Maybe we should just let her be..."

"Pogue? Come on I thought you were her knight in fucking armor."

"Maybe Beth is right."

"Ugh I'll fucking go!" Reid made his way to the hummer with the keys he'd lifted from Tyler in his pocket.

"Why am I the one fucking going?" He grumbled to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reid drove the hummer down the long deserted road. Sophie got a pretty good head start on him and he didn't know where she would go but to get anywhere in Ipswich she would have to take this road so he drove at a slow pace, searching the edge of the forest that flanked the road on each side for any sign of her. He'd been driving a good ten minutes and was beginning to think he'd already gone to far when he noticed a small group of trees shaking. If he hadn't been deliberately looking for something, the trees would just seem to be waving in the wind but Reid saw that there were no other trees waving around them and as he pulled over and stepped out of the car he couldn't feel even the slightest breeze. He stepped into the forest in his head hoping that she didn't go too deep in, lest he get lost or worse, and followed the trembling trees and shaking rocks. When he came to a clearing where the trees were all purple and the rocks were dancing around like little woodland nymphs, he whirled around to see her collapsed against a tree. She was barely conscious but she was definitely using.

He bent down close to her and lifted one of her lids gently to check, as he suspected her eyes were pitch back.

"Ughh...Reid?" She whispered faintly.

"Yeah it's Reid." He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her back, hooking it under her arm. He stood up lifting her with him.

"Leave me alone."

"Yeah I know I know, you're stronger than anyone, you don't need any help. I'm very impressed by your cartoon forest, slightly less impressed though by the passing out."

"I don't want to see them. Leave me here." She lifted her head slightly, looking over at him.

"You don't want to go home so you spend the night in the forest? God girls are so dramatic. Stop using."

"What?"

"Stop using, I can't drive with dancing rocks following the car."

"What do you mean--" Reid caught her just as her knees gave out. At that moment the trees and the rocks went back to normal and Reid knew she was out cold.

He took her to his dorm room which he still kept some of his things in and laid her down to sleep in Tyler's bed. Afterwards he called an angry Caleb and told him that he found her and that they were safe.

For a while, Reid tried to sleep but he couldn't rest his mind which was swarming with thoughts. He thought about all of the times he or some one else noticed something off about Sophie's using, every time she'd been evasive or moody.

"By God, the goody two shoes is addicted." He scoffed.

A few hours later, Sophie finally began to stir. Reid got up and stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do with himself, he was never really around when a girl woke up (if you know what I mean). Sophie sat up in the bed squeezing her eyes shut and holding her head.

"What the-where am I?" She whispered to herself.

"You're in my dorm room, at Spencer." Her gaze shot in Reid's direction.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Well it's no Danver's mansion but seeing as you didn't want to go there I brought you to the next safest place."

"I didn't need your help."

"Don't fucking put on lies about it, ok? I was there and I saw so you can stop the super girl act. Just...just let somebody try to help you already."

"Oh, and that person is you? Please Reid, you're a child, you can't even take care of yourself." She got up as if to leave but Ried stood in her way.

"You know, you and I have got a lot more in common than you think."

"You and _I_?? Ugh, I shudder to think we're even the same species. What could we possibly have in common?" She said disgustedly.

Reid could feel his temper flaring, "You don't know? It's The Great Equalizer. You've got a problem with using, I do too. So now you can stop acting all high and mighty, cause I've seen where you hide."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I'm nothing like you! You don't know anything!"

"I know a lot more than all of those people you call friends. All of those people who've been with you all of your life and don't have a clue about this."

"What is THIS?"

"You're ADDICTED! Actually you're way more addicted than me so I'm feeling pretty righteous right now."

"Get out of my face! You disgust me." Sophie tried to push past him but he stood in her way again.

"Give. It. A. Rest." He spat out, pushing her to the bed again.

Sophie stood up and slapped him with all the strength she could muster, "Don't TOUCH me!"

"Oh get off of your high horse!"

"You know what Reid? I pity you. I can tell it drives you crazy that I don't fall all over you like every other bimbo in this place. But Reid, if you would just stand up straight and be a man, I wouldn't _have_ to look down on you. You're a loser and you're beneath me."

"That's high talk from the addicted, reformed stripper. What does it take to get up in a bar filled with sleazy guys like me and shake your naked ass around? I bet you're addicted to a whole mess of crap just to keep you going each day. So no actually, I wont be beneath you until I'm dead because that's the only time you'll ever find me under _dirt_."

Sophie attempted to slap him again but this time he caught her arm, they glared at each other and then suddenly as if ignited by some underlining lust, Reid roughly kissed her. Sophie bit his lip but surprisingly kissed him back.

SEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEX-watch out!-SEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEX

Kissing wildly, they both pealed off their shirts. Reid grabbed a handful of Sophie's hair and yanked her head back, he kissed his way hungrily down her neck. Sophie's hand drifted down to Reid's crotch where she felt a considerable bulge forming. Reid growled (i know he growled! i like this animalistic reid!) as he felt her hand rubbing against his growing erection. Sophie pulled away and pushed Reid roughly so that he landed on the bed. Hastily shoving off her pants she climbed over him and helped him unbuckle and unbutton his pants. Within seconds Reid rolled her over, pushed aside her underwear and dove inside her. They both let out groans of satisfaction.

Reid began pumping in and out of Sophie at a slow pace but soon they were both frantically pulsating in unison, both scrambling for the big finish. They stared into each others eyes, their speed and roughness growing exponentially by the second. It was almost enough for Reid just to see this side of Sophie, her head thrown back, her mouth parted as she moaned pleasurably, her chest heaving as she breathed erratically, she was in complete abandon. The perfect picture of their wanton, primal desires. She was perfect. He had sorely underestimated her.

As if she finally let go of every last inhibition, gave into every shameful need, Sophie let her eyes fall pitch back. In quick response, Reid did the same just in time for the explosion between them. A stronger orgasm than any of them had ever experienced in their lives ensued, it started between them and spread to fill their entire bodies. In the moment their eyes fell back to normal, their pupils dilated, their bodies convulsing, they fell asleep completely sated and spent.

SEX is OVERSEX is OVERSEX is OVERyeah yeah you get it

_Let it rock now, the funk soul brother_

_Check it out now, the funk soul brother_

_Let it rock rock rock rock rock rock..._

Sophie could faintly hear her phone ringing in the distance. She blinked. It was behind her. She scrunched her eyes. If she could just reach it on the floor...the floor? Sophie opened her eyes widely.

_OH MY GOD that is Reid sleeping peacefully on my pillow...not my pillow!!_

Sophie made a sudden movement to jump backwards out of the bed as she realized it indeed belonged to Reid...this was of course before she realized that her legs were tangled with his under the covers...Sophie only succeeded in giving Reid a rough kick who knows where and falling on her ass.

"OWWWWWW HOLY SHIT!!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize we were..." She made a crazy hand gesture to symbolize that they were tangled together.

Reid looked at her annoyed and incredulous, "You didn't? Really? Cause this is a twin size bed, how much space did you think there was between us?"

"I don't--" She looked down and realized that she was in her under wear and bra which both hung off of her loosely as if it had been tugged and stretched. This is where she had her second major realization this morning.

"Oh my god. We had sex."

Reid smirked and leaned on his arm, "That we did."

"We had sex."

"Twice actually, but you may not have been awake for the second."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Calm down! I was only joking, you were awake."

"Oh nooooo!"

Reid sat up in the bed.

"Sophie, you were awake, I'm telling you. You were on top."

Sophie's horror stricken expression was the only response Reid received.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You have to ask that??" Sophie got up and snatched up her clothing while modestly attempting to shield her body from Reid's view. "The fact that we had sex is what's wrong Reid. Oh my god, I cannot do this, I cannot have SEX with people particularly Reid people."

"Reid people?" Sophie just shook her head in an insane manner.

"Soph, where are you going?"

"Soph? Since when do you call me Soph? What are we suddenly _close _now?"

"I don't know what you define as being close but I think I was in your...proximity last night. Twice."

"Oh well, I was under the impression that sex held the same emotional attachment as a handshake to you."

"Well the first time sure but after the second you develop more..."

"Really, so the great Reid is offering me, what, _friendship_?"

"I don't know about friendship but you've earned visitation rights."

"Ugh!" Fully clothed now, Sophie now began to search under all of Reid's clothing to find where her phone might've fallen out.

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone."

"Here let me help you--"

"NO--don't get up. Please." Sophie stopped him before he got out of the bed.

_The last thing I need is to be crawling around the floor with naked Reid being all naked and what not. Best he keep his naked-y-ness to himself._

Finding her phone under Reid's sock, Sophie quickly fumbled with her caller i.d. She clicked redial and after two rings Beth picked up.

"Hello?"

Beth. Beth who liked Reid. Beth who thought Reid was going to date her. Beth who was Sophie's best friend.

"Hello?"

What happened last night? Where were the body snatchers? The pod people? Who or what was responsible for that one fleeting moment of incredible bad judgement and perhaps even lunacy that led to Sophie sleeping with Reid. Beth's Reid.

"_Hellooooo!? _As much as I enjoy the sound of your breathing I have other things to do anonymous caller!"

"Beth?"

"Oh Sophie. Jesus, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, fine. Umm I'm coming home, I'll see you in a few"

"Ok ciao (pronounced chow)."

"Bye." Sophie hung up.

"What's the matter?"

"That was Beth."

"Yeah and...?"

"AND it was Beth! Beth who you've been leading on and instead went behind her back to sleep with her best friend."

"ONCE again, I'd like to remind you that you were in fact awake and coherent for all of it! You took off YOUR own pants so don't put all the blame on me. You were an equal partner which should flatter you cause not many girls can really hold up their end but you--"

"How can you do that? How can you joke about it like this? I feel horrible. We _both_ betrayed someone we apparently cared for."

"What, am I supposed to be guilty that I slept with you and not Beth?"

"YES."

"If it was supposed to happen, it would've. I guess me and Beth aren't for each other."

"That's a really easy way to approach life. If anything bad happens it can't be my fault because it was _supposed_ to happen. Are you even listening to yourself, WE are not for each other. Besides, since when are you so philosophical?" Sophie looked down and whispered to herself, "And Pogue too...oh god what are they going to say?"

"Don't worry about them. Who cares? You're just like Caleb, you always have to protect everyone. But Beth, she's an adult. Pogue is an adult. And they're not protecting you. Yesterday nobody had the guts to go after you but me."

"You're reckless."

"Yeah well it's better than being a coward. That was Beth on the phone? Did she wonder how you were? Did she say she was worried, I'l bet she'll say she was worried sick. Too worried to bother looking for you, to talk to you. I don't understand you Sophie, yesterday you didn't give a rat's ass about any of them, you didn't want to see them."

"Yesterday, I was wrong."

Sophie twiddled her thumbs in her lap, playing a bizarre little game of thumb war with herself. She sighed and looked over at Reid who hadn't spoken since they left his dorm room. He was staring straight at the road ahead.

"Reid, what are we going to do? How are we going to tell them?"

"We're not."

"What?"

"You're so embarassed and upset about it, then we wont tell them."

"You want to lie?"

"Not exactly lying unless they're randomly taking a survey of who slept with me last night. We just wont mention it."

Sophie sighed, she knew there was a chance she was overreacting but could it really be that simple? Could this be something, like her addiction, that she could just keep to herself?

"Reid?" Reid grunted in response.

"Do you think it will be okay?"

"What?"

"Everthing." Reid pulled into the driveway to the Danvers' mansion. He parked the hummer and looked over at Sophie who was still anxiously twiddling her thumbs. She was so vulnerable, so scared. He could see that. The way he felt the need to comfort her almost made him wish he had never slept with her. Almost...it was really good sex.

"Sophie." She looked at him, "Everything is going to be okay." Sophie gave him a small smile.

Maybe people could take care of her a little.


	12. The Outcasts

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while and since no one has sued I assume you guys all know that I do not own or claim to own any of the characters from the Covenant Movie, I do however own this story, and all of my OCs including but not limited to Sophie Proctor, Cassandra Proctor, and Bethany Corey.

**Author's Note: SO yeah I know it's been a while but umm I think this is a good one. Also there is some sex in this too I KNOW I know just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water...just in case you were wondering, no there's not going to be sex in EVERY chapter...anyways here goes**

RECAP:

_"Do you think it will be okay?"_

_"What?"_

_"Everthing." Reid pulled into the driveway to the Danvers' mansion. He parked the hummer and looked over at Sophie who was still anxiously twiddling her thumbs. She was so vulnerable, so scared. He could see that. The way he felt the need to comfort her almost made him wish he had never slept with her. Almost...it was really good sex._

_"Sophie." She looked at him, "Everything is going to be okay." Sophie gave him a small smile._

_Maybe people could take care of her a little._

Chapter 11: The Outcasts

Sophie and Reid entered the foyer of the Danvers' mansion where they were met with an angry Caleb. As they came inside, Caleb came forward immediately and Sophie saw his unpleasant expression from over Reid's shoulder.

"Where were you last night?" At first Sophie thought that logically this was directed at her, as well as Caleb's anger. Fortunately she had foreseen this and already prepared a weepy apology in the car. However, Reid responded and she realized it hadn't been her Caleb had been talking to at all.

"I was finding and rescuing the hormonal source, you? Pleasant evening of chess by the fireplace?" Reid replied sarcastically.

"Where did you take her? You found her HOURS ago!" Sophie looked over at the other Sons who emerged behind Caleb. Pogue's face held a serious expression and Tyler looked defeated.

"Relax, I took her to my dorm." Reid said. His voice lost all traces of sarcasm as he sensed a confrontation coming.

"Oh and why is that?" Caleb wasn't planning on listening to anything that Reid had to say, he had already found his scapegoat.

"Well I thought that if I brought her here, she would blow your head off." Reid countered, realizing that Caleb wasn't hearing reason.

"That's not your decision, Reid."

"It's not yours either, Caleb."

"YOU know it's unsafe out there for us. Especially for Sophie. You know that we're supposed to stick together." Caleb got extremely close to Reid and yelled in his face. Pogue came over to Sophie and put his arm around her in a way she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring, trying to lead her away from the fight.

"Come on, you don't have to listen to this." He whispered to her softly. But Sopie wouldn't be dragged off to hide in the kitchen where no doubt the other girls were pretending that there wasn't a fight going on. She stood her ground, grounding by the fact that Reid was graciously taking the blame for her mess.

"The only reason she was out there to begin with is because YOU were suffocating her! All of us! We don't need your chaperoning!" Reid was not backing down to Caleb's imposition on his personal space. His face burned with anger. How could Caleb do this? How dare he turn everything around on him?

"When you pull stunts like this Reid, you put everyone at risk and I have to look out for the safety of the group! If you're going to be reckless be reckless somewhere else!"

Sophie couldn't stand to see this anymore. The fight wasn't just some little tiff that they would forget in moments, or one of the infamous Reid-Caleb disagreements, this was serious and Sophie was scared of how it would end.

"Guys, calm down!" Sophie pushed herself in between Reid and Caleb, separating them. She turned to Caleb angrily, "Caleb you are out of line!" How could he even think of kicking Reid out of the house? Especially now of all times!

"No, it's fine. I'll leave. I knew this _brotherhood_ thing would get old eventually." Reid said spitefully before turning on his heal and leaving.

"Caleb, I asked Reid not to take me home last night." Sophie said giving Caleb a very disappointed look.

"But you weren't yourself yesterday, Soph." Pogue said coming up next to her again and giving her squeeze on the arm. "And Caleb's right, Reid put you in danger. He's always been like this, nothing's going to change. Don't worry about him, he'll figure things out. What's important is your safety."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophie sat at the of the toilet seat chewing on her nails nervously. She shouldn't have let them kick Reid out like that, Reid was covering for her! He was doing her a favor by not telling them that Sophie was hopelessly addicted to using, that when he found her she had passed out from it. He had been the only person decent enough to come and look for her at all, God knows what would've happened to her that night if not for Reid. And she just stood there and let it happen when they kicked him out. She just let them usher her away when he walked out. She let them convince her that nothing was her fault, that she was with them and he wasn't. If Chase hurt Reid now it would be her fault.

And here she was at square one, pretending that nothing was wrong with her and living under Caleb's thumb.

She got up and looked in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair. She observed her self for the the first time in weeks. She looked tired, there was a faint sign of bags forming under her eyes. She leaned in closer now examining her hair, it _had_ gotten darker. Not the way, hair usually does after being dyed. Usually dark roots begin to grow and the top of your head and as your hair grows out, the new hair would be your natural hair color and the old dyed hair would be at the end until you cut it off or something. But all of Sophie's hair was the same color, it had just gotten darker, it was barely even blond anymore, now it was a light caramel-y brown. Sophie turned away and started the water for her shower.

She took off her clothes and laid it neatley on the edge of the sink. She sat back down on the toilet, sighed and held her face in her hands. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'm going to take a shower!"

"It's me, Pogue!"

"I'm showering!"

"I need to come in!"

"What?" Sophie pressed her ear to the door trying to hear Pogue's shouts.

"Please open the door!"

Wrapping a towel around herself, Sophie answered the door.

She noticed that Pogue immediately gave her towel-clad body a once over before answering her annoyed/questioning look.

"I need to come in."

"What? Why?"

"For safety purposes."

"For safety-what for my safety? My safety during my SHOWER? Are you KIDDING me??"

"No, I know it seems ridiculous and trust me this is not me being perverted it's just that Caleb has a girlfriend and Tyler feels really weird about it." This could not be happening.

"Who's idea was this?"

"Caleb's." Of course it was Caleb's insane idea!

"Uh huh and has anyone told him that he is a fucking lunatic??"

"No. Look I'm sorry but desperate times call for desperate measures and I promise I will be a gentleman. I will face the wall at all times and plus there's a shower curtain, right?"

"No Pogue. No. Absolutely not. This is ridiculous, being cautious is one thing but what next? We go underground?? We can't let Chase do this to us, we are LETTING him do this to us."

"Please can you just drop this? It's not about who gets to have power or be the leader or anything it's about your safety."

Sophie shook her head and scoffed. "You think that's what this is about? You think I am what? Too stubborn to let Caleb tell me what to do? Pogue if you think that that is the problem with this situation, then I don't know what to tell you."

Sophie turned around and grabbed her clothing before pushing her way out of the bathroom.

"Wait! Sophie where are you going?" Pogue called after her.

"I'm going to take a shower in privacy!" She answered angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reid answered the door to his dorm room half expecting to see Chase Collins. When he saw Sophie standing there with a small duffle bag, he took the pop tart out of his mouth and looked at her suspiciously, "You're not a pizza delivery man."

"Can I come in?"

"What's the magic word?"

"I am pissed off, I _will_ eviserate you."

"That's the one." He said leaning back to let her in. The room was practically barren, Sophie assumed because of the fact that everyone had moved most of their things to Caleb's, yet Reid still managed to make it look like a pig-stye. Not that Sophie was one to talk.

She dropped her duffel bag on a neat bed (opposite the dirty, messy bed) which she imagined used to be Tyler's. She began pacing around the room. Reid looked at her interestedly and sat down on the messy bed.

Sophie stopped and looked pointedly at Reid, "It was wrong of Caleb to just let you go. He's letting this leader thing get to his head. It was irresponsible for one thing and a shitty thing to do to a best friend." She continued her pacing, "And I just felt so horrible letting it happen. Especially after everything you did for me."

"I didn't really do anything, I picked you up, I don't think that's that big of a deal. And it's not like I didn't get rewarded for it." Reid smirked and laid back on his bed tossing a hackysack up and down.

"Still it was way more than anyone else did and you didn't have to."

A breif silence passed and Reid decided to ditch his efforts to appear disinterested.

He turned over to look at Sophie, "So is that why you left?"

Sophie looked up, interrupted from her thoughts, "Huh? Left?"

Reid motioned to the duffel bag, "You're here, I don't think it's cause Caleb sent you here to check on me. Why are you here? Is it because you're upset that he kicked me out?"

Sophie sighed and sat down on Tyler's bed. "Partially. It was that and I think Caleb is crazy."

"Join the club."

"I was trying to take a shower and he wanted Pogue to be in the bathroom with me as a precaution!"

Reid laughed, "And I don't suppose Pogue objected to the idea?"

Sophie merely shook her head and Reid continued to laugh.

"So you're here to use my shower?"

"And spend the night if that's alright."

"Whatever." Reid turned back to his hackysack.

"You weren't shocked or anything."

"That you showed up?"

"That Caleb asked Pogue to do such a ridiculous thing."

"Nah. That's just Caleb."

"I'm serious Reid. I'm worried, I've never encountered a person I actually believed was insane. And my sister is living in that house with him!" Sophie got up and started pacing again.

"Relax, I know he seems extreme but he's just really worried. He has a lot of pressure on him cause we all expect him to make things better. He doesn't know what else to do."

"If you really believe that then why did you fight with him today?"

"I understand him but that doesn't mean I want to put up with it."

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a towel?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late at night. Sophie had spent a lot of the afternoon pacing in Reid's dorm and then reading in Reid's dorm, and then watching TV in Reid's dorm. She hadn't expected him to entertain her for so long, she had expected him to be the way he was back at the house, always antsy, going out at all hours...but Reid had been pretty calm all afternoon. He busied himself with a load of missing homework he said he had to make up but Sophie knew that the only reason he'd stay in his dorm all day buried books was because he felt obligated to keep Sophie company. After they ate the takeout that Reid ordered, Sophie decided to finally take her shower.

When she came back she realized that it was quite late. She had spent a while waiting in the bathroom since it was PACKED. WHile she was waiting a girl explained that instead of having the end-of-quarter party at the dell's yesterday, a group of seniors decided to rent out a beach house. The reason why there were so many people getting ready was that they had the beach house for a week and so people were getting ready to meet up around there late tonight to continue the end-of-quarter partying.

By the time Sophie crept back into the room at eleven at night, Sophie was feeling pretty crappy. She was wasn't surprised to see that Reid was gone. But a few minutes later he came in after her, dropped his keys on his bedside table, shrugged his jacket off, and handed her a blockbuster bag.

Sophie looked at Reid with extreme confusion.

"Blockbuster." He said, "To waaaatch." he clarified as if she were stupid.

"You rented movies? For us to watch?"

"Well, there's nothing good on TV anymore and I don't really want to spend the rest of the night reading." Sophie smiled and took the bag sifting through the movies he picked out.

"I didn't know for sure if you were into really girly movies or whatever so I tried to keep it neutral. You know, movies most people like." He explained as he sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Forest Gump?" Sophie pulled out the box and said in her girly 'awwww so cute!' voice.

Reid shrugged, obviously embarrassed that Sophie seemed to find his movie choices cute or sweet or whatever.

"Well I guess if you don't like the selction we can always watch more of the America's Next Top Model marathon." He said sarcastically.

"No no no." Sophie handed Forest Gump to Reid and smiled again despite herself, "This is good."

Reid got up to put the dvd in.

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I know you don't think it's much but it's like you're the only person I've been able to really depend on since...since my mom died." Sophie's voice cracked and the brims of her eyes quickly filled up with tears.

Reid stood in front of the TV uncomfortably.

Sophie sighed and wiped her tears away with a slight chuckle, "Sorry to get all girly on you and cry. But umm it's just...I don't know I guess I've never really let anyone take care of me and it's not like you've really done so much I know but I just...I really appreciate it." Sophie went over to Reid and hugged him.

"You're-you're welcome." Reid awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sophie, unsure of himself or what to do.

Sophie pulled away slightly and wiped some more tears, "Things are getting really scary."

Reid looked at her for a long time, considering her. Then he said softly, holding her gaze, "You are going to be alright." Sophie sighed, she remembered similar words spoken that morning...

Sophie leaned her head against his chest feeling a new sense of comfort. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was kissing Ried. He responded immediately, kissing her back with as much longing and fervor as she put in. She pulled him tighter, pressing her self firmly against him, grinding her hips into his pelvis.

SEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEXWATCHOUTIT'SCOMINGSEXSEXSEX

Reid groaned into the kiss and his penis stiffened with Sophie's minstrations. Sophie pulled back to remove her shirt and toss it aside, without pause she discarded her bra aswell. Reid looked her in the eye questioningly, did she really want to do this again? In response to Reid's unspoken question, Sophie put both hands behind his head and kissed him demandingly. Reid decided that that was enough clariification for him and began busily removing his shirt, pants, and socks. He kissed his way from Sophie's lips, down her throat, to her breasts where he made short work of arousing them. Sophie was lost. She kneeled before Reid and pulled his cock out of his breifs. Slowly stroking the shaft, she teasingly licked it's engorged head. Reid gave a growl. In a split second, he had thrown Sophie onto the bed and was now above her, pushing her pants and underwear down and rubbing her clit. Sophie closed her eyes and shuddered as Reid sent bolts of pleasure through her body. When she opened her eyes again they were onyx, she pulled Reid to her mouth with abnormal strength and slipped her tongue around his. She pulled away from Reid, they were both closer than imaginable, Reids panting breaths tickled her cheeks, Sophie's erect nipples grazed his chest where he held himself suspended above her. Sophie wound a leg around his and pulled him down until groin met groin. She gave Reid a kiss, a soft, innocent one compared to their previous sinful and invasive ones. As she puled away she looked at Reid through hooded eyes and whispered, "Fuck me Reid."

Reid groaned, his eyes immediately matched hers as he thrust inside of her, completing their connection. Their sex was anamalistic and sloppy. Sophie's fingernails dug into Reid's skin as she trailed her hands down his back. Reid was pounding Sophie into the mattress, he withdrew until he was almostly completely out of her before slaming back inside. Sophie could feel him going deeper than she thought possible as the tip of his penis hit the back of her womb. With each thrust Sophie's hips rushed up to meet Reid's as if magnetically attracted. They were possessed. When Reid reached between them to pinch her clit, she lost control. She sucked in a breath of air and her back arched off of the bed as her body was racked with a powerful orgasm. As her vaginal muscles tightened and spasmed around him, Reid also gave into his release, moaning loudly, "Oh-God!"

IT'SSAFEAGAINSEXISOVER

They both collapsed back onto the bed, breathing shakily. Their eyes had returned to normal, their irises blue and hazel again, their pupils dilated from their high. Sophie felt bruised and sore but incredibly sated. As a wave of exhaustion hit her she rolled onto her side and fell deeply asleep. Reid intinctively moved closer, facing her. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning his chin on her shoulder he smiled as stars continued to dance in his sight.

**thanks for reading and please review & message...i''m feeling lonely and perhaps a more enthusiastic response may inspire me to update more quickly...**

**oh and i want to thank everyone who has commented because i keep forgetting to do like call outs on my updates...i promise i will next time but anyways thanks so much for the support!**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! It's me! I'm alive!

I'm so so so soooo sorry to have neglected you guys for so long but I have a good reason.

I'm in COLLEGE! Yeah I've gone away to college this year, and it has taken up so much of my time that I really have not been able to update.

Any who, don't worry, my friends because I am not abandoning my stories. I'm currently having a bit of a writer's block issue with You Run Through Me but I'm pretty sure it'll come to me soon because a) I have plans for a sequel and b) I am revising all my old fanfiction.

This brings me to my next order of business, I am making a new homepage because my old homepage was too difficult to post on and therefore made things tough to update. So this time instead of building a legit site, I will just make a blog like most people but one where I can post my photo galleries and whatnot. I am very excited about this and because of it will finally post my Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfic (which is honestly better than anything else I've written). My plan is to revise EVERYTHING, post it, post galleries for everything, get myself in some popular archives and expand my fanbase! This will hopefully inspire me to update more regularly and maybe even finish some stories...

Don't worry, I will continue to post on this forum.

So I guess my point is that i've been on hiatus and will continue to be for a little longer (I don't anticipate anything new for another month) but in the meantime I will be working on my stories and come back stronger than ever.

If you wanna check up on my progress, here is the link:

.com/


End file.
